


短日常

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, 基本无后续, 持续更新
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 41,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 女帝生日快乐！！！





	1. 卡二路 1

卡塔库栗前几天洗了许多衣服，今天刚好全部晾干，他打算把所有的衣服收回。阳光从窗口照进来，柔软的衣物散发着洗衣液的芬芳气息，卡塔库栗终于收回了最后一捧衣物，堆放在床上。

他正准备一件件把衣服叠起来收好，突然“哈！”的一声，路飞从里面钻出来，一脸得意的看着惊讶的卡塔库栗。

刚洗完澡的路飞皮肤泛着被热气蒸出的粉色，头发还有点湿意，软趴趴的贴在脸上，他只穿了一件卡塔库栗的白色T恤，衣服松松垮垮的挂在身上，过大的领口露出路飞的半个肩膀，赤裸的下半身则完全陷在卡塔库栗的衣服堆里，隐隐约约露出纤细的小腿。

“卡塔库栗！”少年清脆愉悦的嗓音响起，他笑嘻嘻的望着卡塔库栗，朝他大大的伸开双臂，讨要一个拥抱。


	2. 罗宾路 1

“罗宾！一起来玩吧！外面下雨好无聊哦。”路飞的脸趴在沙发上，柔软脸颊轻易的就被压的变形，看起来手感很好。

坐在一旁的罗宾放下手里的书，优雅的托着下巴，朝路飞展露了一个微笑，“路飞你想玩些什么呢？”说着发动花花果实的能力，在路飞身边生长出女人纤长柔美的手臂，一副等待命令的样子。

路飞看着身边的手臂惊叹：“不管怎么样都还是觉得很不可思议啊！罗宾的能力真的好有趣！”路飞伸手从手尖上方抚过，罗宾配合的让手臂们像波浪一样弯下，好像被路飞划过的水面。路飞被逗的嘻嘻嘻的笑起来，他亲昵用脸颊去蹭手臂们，女人温软的手掌柔和的抚摸过他的脸颊。

路飞身边的手掌悄悄行动，腰腹处的手掌弯曲，去搔路飞的痒。还有的温和而有力的控制住路飞的四肢，路飞被痒的哈哈大笑，可是又挣脱不开手掌们的束缚，一直到他笑得眼角泛出泪花，脸颊涨红，“哈哈哈哈罗宾…哈哈哈我不哈哈哈哈玩了…。”

罗宾笑着看自己船长在自己的手下挣扎，表情痛苦又愉悦，直到路飞身体都要蜷缩到一起才解除能力。路飞四肢无力的瘫在沙发上，罗宾留下一个手臂揉着路飞笑到僵硬的脸颊肌肉。

路飞眼里含着眼泪，脸颊上的潮红还没褪去。他抬头看向罗宾，小脸委屈巴巴的皱着，看起来可怜又可爱。

罗宾对路飞露出一个促狭的笑容。路飞气得低头咬住女人的手指不满的哼哼，又不真的用力，像是小奶狗叼着人手指头磨牙。

罗宾一边用手指在路飞嘴里捣乱，一边重新发动能力，女人的手掌们有的悄悄探进路飞单薄的衣服，有的握住路飞纤细的脚踝，还有的贴着大腿摸进宽松的短裤裤管。

“想玩别的游戏吗？路飞”


	3. 女帝路 1

“呜哇，干什么啊，汉毛克。”

少年被海楼石手铐束缚在床上，无力的挣扎只能换来金属锁链碰撞的声音。他新结交的朋友，海贼女帝汉库克，这位海上第一美人现在正骑在他的身上，高开叉的漂亮旗袍堪堪遮住隐私处，长腿夹着路飞，滑腻柔软的皮肤贴着敏感的腰侧，路飞却只能从这美丽诱人的双腿上感受到危险。现在这种状态，只要汉库克想，绞杀过无数敌人的双腿就能夹断少年的腰肢。

女人居高临下的看着他，熟练掌握的霸王色引而不发，气势迫人。路飞被这样强大的气场激的微微发抖，可惜海楼石压制了少年初学的霸王色，女人的威压像蟒蛇一样缠绕在路飞周围，好像能感受到蛇信在耳边的嘶嘶声。

“汉库克她是来真的。”路飞心里升腾起这样的想法。

“为什么要让她们碰你呢？路飞，是妾身不够美吗？”

修长优美的手掌覆在少年的脖颈，手指渐渐收紧，如果得不到满意的答案，就会被这样夺走生命，从汉库克的脸上能看出这样的意味。不愧是第一美人，这样阴暗的表情依旧不损她的美貌，只能让她美艳的脸更加惑人。随着手指的收拢，路飞的脸渐渐变红，呼吸也困难起来，“快住手……”路飞艰难的挤出沙哑的声音。

汉库克还是不忍心杀掉她心爱的男人，那就杀掉那些碍眼的女人好了。“你喜欢她们中的哪一个？说出来，妾身帮你把她做成石像，让她永远陪在你身边。”汉库克的手指松开，轻轻抚摸着路飞脖颈上被掐出的红痕。

“你疯了吗？别开玩笑了！”路飞被汉库克的杀意吓到了，她是真的想杀了那些女人，那可是她的子民。

“妾身是亚马逊百合的皇帝。  
妾身从来不开玩笑。”

像是在印证女人的话，霸王色爆发出来，压迫着身下的少年，汉库克脸上展露出高傲的神情，让人真切的意识到她是九蛇的君主。

“你不想我对她们出手？那就做个交换吧，你不是很会舍己为人嘛。”

玉白的手落在旗袍的纽扣上，优雅的解开精致的盘扣。她就像是传说中的美杜莎，一举一动都带着致命的诱惑。

路飞从女人身上察觉到他还不太明白的危险气息，“你要干什么？”声音甚至有些慌乱。

女人勾起嘴角，低头俯视身下的少年，红艳的唇开合，吐露出与身份不符的粗俗话语：

“操你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女帝生日快乐！！！


	4. 路索

狂风在海上怒啸，巨浪卷起，裹挟千斤，向游轮袭来。豪华游轮在自然的力量面前不堪一击，瞬间就被卷进海里，游客们的哭号声淹没在海水中。

“居然要死在这种地方……”这是索隆在海水中失去意识前脑海中最后的想法。

“吼！吼！吼！”粗哑的吼声混着地面的颤动，海水浸透身体的男人被吵醒，他皱着眉睁开眼睛，索隆惊讶的看着眼前的一切，他似乎被海水冲到这座岛上了。

眼前的人群好像是一个原始部落，正在举行什么祭祀仪式。一群女人聚集在中间，她们赤裸着上身，胸前佩戴花环，下身只围了一条兽皮。她们正一边唱着不知名的曲子一边绕着篝火跳舞。更外圈站着的是男人们，同样的打扮，只是胸前戴的是各种野兽牙齿做成的项链。他们应和着节拍，一边用手里的长矛敲击地面，一边嘶吼，原始的野性弥漫着，让人热血沸腾。

正在索隆为眼前的场景惊异时，身后有人把他从地上拽了起来，他这才发现自己的双手不知道什么时候被绑在背后，与世隔绝的部落遇到外来人，这样做倒是无可厚非。

索隆被推搡着走向人群，歌舞停了下来。这个部落的人们都高大健壮，女子的身材也格外健美。他们的脸上都涂着不同颜色的彩绘，有着原始彪悍的美感。他们用复杂的眼神注视着这个外来者，并且为他让开一条道路。

绕过篝火，索隆看见了被更加健壮的几个男人围着的人，那应该是他们的首领。地下铺着丰厚的野兽皮毛，首领的头上戴着狰狞的兽头，他盘坐在地下，面前堆满了烤好的肉食，香气扑鼻。

走的近了才看清，这位首领并不是想象中的老者或是最健壮的男性，而是与其他人相比有些瘦弱的一个少年人。他正大口的撕咬着眼前的烤肉，没有什么吃相可言，就像是野兽在进食。

身边的人和那位首领说了什么，他抬起头来，看向索隆。那是一张圆稚的脸，眼下有着奇特的鱼骨疤痕，脸颊上涂抹着血色的痕迹，衬得那双过大的圆眼有些邪气。他咽下口中的食物，手背抹过嘴唇，笑了起来。他笑得很大，眼睛弯起来，嘴角仿佛能咧到耳根，露出两颗被打磨尖利的犬齿。

他是这个部落的首领，路飞。

路飞站起身走向索隆。索隆身后的战士举起长矛交叉锁住索隆的脖颈，搭在他肩上用力下压，把男人压制的跪在地下。虽然有些不满，但是索隆没有反抗，他想知道这些人要对他做什么，眼下的情况不能轻举妄动。

即使是跪着，索隆的腰背依旧挺直，他穿着为了游轮宴会挑选的昂贵西服。尽管被海水打湿，也依旧妥帖的展露出健壮的身材。大腿肌肉绷紧，撑着黑色的西裤。这样狼狈的索隆依旧是个英俊的，魅力非凡的男人。

路飞头上戴着的是雄狮头颅，那是这位首领成年礼时的战利品，精壮的身体上有着新旧不一的伤疤，其中的一些，看起来足以致命，那是战士的勋章也是强大的标志。他走近索隆，弯下腰仔细打量他。身后的战士把长矛移走，路飞伸出手掌摸向索隆，手指温和的抚过他的眉骨，高挺的鼻梁，摩挲着薄唇，索隆任由路飞在他脸上探索，没有什么挣扎的动作。

是这个部落救了他，而且眼前这个年轻的首领似乎没有恶意。

索隆的顺从让路飞满意，他轻轻拨弄着索隆耳垂上的三枚耳坠，它们碰撞着发出清脆的金属响声。路飞再一次笑起来，他和索隆说了几句当地的土著语，索隆听不懂他的话，但是听起来似乎是问句。他没有回答，路飞就当他默认了，盘腿坐了下来。

路飞摸出了一个兽皮的水囊，把水囊打开，凑到索隆嘴边。闻起来有水果和酒的香气，应该是他们自己酿造的果酒。路飞看索隆没有抗拒的意思，就把酒水喂给索隆。果酒意外的好喝，只是路飞倒的有一些急，索隆被迫大口的吞咽着酒水，有一些溢出来，打湿了白色的衬衫。

索隆足足喝下了酒囊的一半，路飞才停了下来，他把酒囊拿开，还贴心的擦去索隆嘴边的水迹。路飞看他喝下酒后，变得高兴起来，仰头喝下剩下的酒液，他有些急切，大量的酒液顺着胸膛流下，路飞很快就喝完了。

路飞把水囊朝下，展示其中的酒已经喝完，然后人群突然爆发出欢呼声，路飞也站起身，高举起手臂大笑起来，歌舞重新开始，男人们更加兴奋的嘶吼起来，好像完成了什么仪式。身后的战士用长矛挑断了索隆手腕上绳索，女人们凑上来把花环献给索隆，他别扭的移走视线，避开女人们赤裸的上身，却正好撞到路飞的眼里，路飞正盯着他，一与他对视就笑了起来，露出的那对尖牙看起来颇为危险。

在这样的欢乐气氛中，路飞重新走向索隆，他弯下腰，捏着索隆的下巴吻了上去，那是个十分热情的深吻，酒香在口齿间弥漫，尖利的犬齿几乎要划破索隆的舌头，路飞的手掌牢牢的扣住索隆的后脑，让他只能承受这个疯狂的亲吻。

索隆几乎被吻到窒息，路飞松开后，他扶着路飞的手臂大口喘气，他不明白发生了什么，这是他们部落的礼节吗？路飞伸出手臂把索隆横抱起来，这位首领力气大的惊人，仿佛只是抱着轻飘飘的稻草，而不是一个比他还要高壮的男性，他甚至还向上颠了颠索隆，然后在人们的欢呼声中，路飞走向刚才的位置。

索隆被牢牢的禁锢在路飞怀里，他突然想到游轮船长讲的趣闻，有些原始部落的结婚仪式，索隆的眼皮不祥的跳起来。索隆被放在野兽皮毛上，路飞盯着索隆，是那种野兽捕猎时的眼神，路飞用手指揉弄索隆的嘴唇，不知说了句什么，就整个人覆上来。

索隆脸色难看起来，路飞的手掌已经摸向了他的腿间，他伸手抓住了那只下流的手臂，威胁的盯着路飞的眼睛，他用眼神表达想法，

“别想对我做这种事。”


	5. 凯多路

新关进采石场的囚犯在监狱里大闹了一场。手下来汇报时凯多正喝着，酒液顺着胸膛淌下来，打湿了垂下来的乱发。魔神一样的男人听了大笑起来，震的整个鬼岛好像都在发颤。

“把那小鬼给我带过来！”  
空了的酒壶摔在地下，“送好酒来！”  
手下喏喏称是，逃也似的离开。

新来的囚犯混在凯多高大的手下中，像是个瘦弱的孩子。带着沉重的手铐和脚镣，走的艰难。手下拉扯着锁链，催他快走，拽的人踉踉跄跄。

“人带来了，老大！”  
手下把人送进来就慌忙退了下去。

囚犯穿着打了补丁的旧和服，灰头土脸的。他抬头仰望着高大的四皇，半点屈服的意思都没有。

凯多想起小鬼被打倒后瞪着他的眼神，又灌了一大口酒，有意思的小东西。

谁也不知道教训囚犯怎么就变成了拼酒，和之国的好酒一坛一坛的送进去。凯多倒是不欺负人，自己用大碗，路飞用小碗。好酒醇厚，酒香逼人，两个人一碗接一碗的喝，满屋只有倒酒声和吞咽声。这酒从正午喝到了日暮，两个人都醉了。

凯多捂着脸呜呜的哭着，嘴里胡乱念叨着什么，他喝醉了就是这样，半点四皇的样子都没有。路飞不满的朝他喊，“吵死了！你哭什么？凯多！”囚犯摇摇晃晃的站起来，走向凯多。

本就醉的腿软，脚镣哗啦啦的响着，到最后还是拌了他个跟头。路飞整个人跌进凯多的酒碗里，酒液溅出酒碗，路飞全身都被酒打湿了，他扶着碗沿就这么坐在碗里，湿透了的和服紧紧的贴着精壮的身体，腰带松散，露出大片的胸腹，全身都泛着诱人的红色。

“混蛋凯多！”路飞胡乱的挥着手骂他。醉的眼睛半眯，满面红晕。凯多擦了一把眼泪，端起酒碗。酒碗里坐着湿淋淋的路飞，正因为突然离开地面有点慌乱的扶住碗沿。凯多拎起酒碗里的路飞，看他悬在半空扑腾手脚，浓烈的酒香从路飞身上传来。

醉鬼大笑起来，

“好香的小鬼，嗝…做我的下酒菜吧！”


	6. 白星路

“路飞大人，小小的，好可爱。”

白星公主看着卧在自己手心里的路飞想。路飞躺在女孩温软的掌心睡着了，身体随性的舒展着，四肢大大的摊开，衣襟敞着，露出随着呼吸起伏的肚子。

白星公主小心的伸出手指，轻轻的戳弄路飞的脸颊，  
“这次得小心一点，上次路飞大人可是突然生气了呢。”  
软绵绵的橡胶触感从指尖传来，像小时候玩的柔软玩偶，  
“睡着的路飞大人真的好可爱！”

路飞睡得很沉，人鱼公主也逐渐大胆起来，女孩用手指抚摸路飞随着呼吸起伏的肚子，  
“这样好像就能感知到路飞大人的心跳了。”  
胸前的伤疤看起来很疼，摸起来也和其他地方光滑的皮肤不一样，女孩的指甲不经意的划过乳尖，路飞细细的哼了一声。

白星吓了一跳，看路飞没有醒来的意思才放心。女孩又忍不住去摸睡着的可爱海盗。声音也很好听呢，明明是那么强的男孩子，声音却像是人鱼岛的点心，又甜又软。

“真的好喜欢路飞大人啊。”

路飞好像被梦魇住了，有什么又重又热的东西压在他身上，简直要喘不上气了。那东西不停地摩挲着路飞袒露出的皮肤。

“到底是谁在摸我啊？”

他想睁开眼发脾气，可是怎么也醒不过来，异样的感受从胸膛腰腹传到下身，好难受，路飞的脸颊泛起红晕。

白星公主惊异的看着路飞的腿间，那里突然凸起了一块。

“好奇怪，刚才还没有的。路飞大人的身体真的好有趣，还是人类的身体都会这样呢？”

女孩天真的脸上满是好奇。

“路飞大人睡熟了呢！”  
白星公主又确认的看了一下路飞闭着的眼睛。她小心翼翼的探出手指，

“偷偷碰一下没关系的吧？”


	7. 萨路

路飞和娜美一起来车站送别朋友。

好像连老天也知道今天是离别的日子，阴沉沉的云压在头顶，阳光半点透不下来，叫人心生苦闷。

娜美拉着薇薇的手，一边擦着眼泪一边叮嘱，薇薇也红着眼圈，头一点一点的应和。路飞去帮薇薇把行李搬到火车上，两个姑娘走向路飞，三个人拥抱了一下，才把薇薇送上火车。

路飞和娜美在外面和薇薇不住的挥手，路飞双手拢着嘴，大声的喊着让薇薇以后再来玩。薇薇抿着唇笑起来，重重的点头。

两个人等着火车开动，目送薇薇离开。路飞打量着周围，乘客很少，送别的人也没有几个，大多像娜美一样，擦着眼泪，依依不舍的和亲友告别。

路飞也感伤起来，他又一次看向薇薇的车厢，可他的视线却在中途停滞了，只一眼就让路飞如遭雷劈，他呆呆的盯着另一个车厢。靠窗的座位坐着一个金发的青年人，带着蓝色的高礼帽，也正在往窗外看。

似乎是察觉到了路飞的目光。萨博把目光转向车外的年轻人，明明是不认识的人，却好像又有点眼熟。萨博只当做是奇妙的缘分，点头友好的朝着路飞笑了笑，然后就转过头去和同伴们聊起天来。

路飞紧紧的盯着那个青年人，好像一错眼就会不见似的，明明应该在十年前的事故中丧生的兄长，现在却好好的坐在那，路飞恍惚觉得自己好像在做梦，骗人的吧。

火车尖锐的汽笛声响起，路飞才仿佛大梦初醒，他向萨博所在的车厢跑去，一迈腿才发现自己腿都软了，差一点跪在地上。娜美惊的连忙去扶路飞，路飞嘴唇颤抖着，张开嘴想喊人却发不出声音，眼泪顺着脸颊淌下来。

路飞跌跌撞撞的向已经开动的火车跑去，娜美吓得紧紧拉着路飞，怕他被卷到火车轨道里，

“你怎么了？路飞。”

娜美慌乱急切的问他。

路飞留了满脸泪水，却一点哭声都发不出来，他被娜美拉扯的跪倒在地，情绪死死地堵住喉咙，哭泣呛得他捂着胸口咳嗽起来，另一支手臂颤抖的指向火车，好像要抓住什么一样。

路飞眼看着火车越走越远，他终于哭喊了出来，

“萨博啊！”


	8. 罗路 1

“草帽当家的，好好刷牙啊。”罗无奈的拽住胡乱刷几下就要去吃早饭的路飞。  
“呜哇！特拉男你说那种，太麻烦啦！完全记不住！”路飞被握住手臂，仰头看向男人抱怨。  
“那我帮你刷。”罗把人搂到怀里。

修长的手指把牙膏挤在牙刷上，膏体散发着薄荷香气。  
“张嘴，草帽当家的。”

路飞听话的打开嘴巴，露出一排洁白的牙，牙刷轻柔的贴在牙齿上，转着圈刷动，医生的手灵巧有力，还带着轻轻的颤动。罗认真的盯着镜子，一颗一颗仔细的刷好，刷毛四十五度倾斜，掠过敏感的牙龈，有点痒。前齿刷完，牙刷挤开口腔的软肉，向侧边深处移动，牙刷把脸颊挤出凸起，依旧是转着圈的刷法，唾液和白沫一起从嘴角溢出。  
“好奇怪。”路飞看着镜子里的自己，莫名觉得脸颊发热。

“再张大一点。”罗捏着路飞的下巴，把嘴打开更大，牙刷朝下，轻刷牙齿的横截面，依旧是侧边深处的大牙，牙刷在口腔里进出，有种被侵犯的微妙错觉，路飞的耳尖悄悄爬上红晕。

牙齿终于全部刷完，但是还没结束，罗把牙刷翻过来，露出背面凹凸不平的颗粒，那是用来清洁舌头的。

“把舌头伸出来，草帽当家的。”

粉嫩的舌尖吐出，在白牙中间格外好看，罗蘸取路飞嘴角的白沫，在柔软的舌肉上摩擦，动作轻柔，但是每一下都好像带着电流，奇怪的快感从那里传来，路飞眼睛蒙上一层水雾，身体软软的靠着罗，罗却好像认真的在进行手术，视线紧紧的盯着镜子里路飞吐出的舌头。

路飞被看的忍不住呻吟一声，罗微不可查的勾起嘴角，牙刷深入口腔，在里面轻轻的搅弄，软的刷毛，硬的刷柄截然不同的触感，但是都让口腔的软肉微微颤抖。

“刷好了，草帽当家的。”  
罗低沉的声音响在路飞耳边，沙哑的嗓音好像直接能传到脑子里。

罗拿了自己的牙杯，接好水喂到路飞嘴里，清水灌满口腔，路飞鼓着腮漱口，然后吐出，重复几次直到吐出的水也是清亮的才结束。罗用手掌接水，清洗路飞嘴边的白沫，手指摩挲水润的唇瓣，罗看着镜子里脸颊泛红的路飞，

“以后都由我来帮你刷牙，草帽当家的。直到你学会为止。”


	9. 罗路 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡⚠️

路飞终于登上了大海的宝座，草帽船长在拉夫德鲁加冕为王。

当这个消息传遍世界时，草帽团也迎来了和最后一个敌人的决战。橡胶气球把所有人护在身下，小船长再一次救了大家，并且赢得了最后一战。

路飞的王者称号实至名归，整个世界都狂热的呼喊着新王的名字，随即又哭泣着为他哀悼。

海贼王死在了最终之战。

船员们伤重昏迷，只有罗清醒着和路飞道别。他们身上全是血，两个海盗狼狈的躺在泥里，路飞勉力撑起身体，他深情的看着罗的眼睛，然后就好像完全看不见罗的痛苦一样，摸着罗的脸嘻嘻嘻的笑起来。

“活下去啊，特拉男。”草帽船长喃喃的重复着这句话，温柔又残忍的要求他的爱人，他永远这么任性。

路飞死时脸上带着心满意足的笑容，他成为海贼王的愿望完成了，所有他想保护的人都活下来了，草帽路飞此生，轰轰烈烈，死而无憾。

小船长扔下哭哭啼啼的所有人，高高兴兴的去见哥哥了。

船员们为他笑为他哭，亲友们对着坟墓骂他混蛋却又笑着亲吻他的墓碑，没有追悼没有告别，所有人一起狂欢了三天三夜，直到筋疲力尽，声嘶力竭。

只有罗，一如既往的在宴席边缘沉默，冷静的像是上了发条的机器，一口口的吃着烤鱼，一口口的喝着酒。在所有人都倒下后，他眺望着海与天相接的地方，等着曾经约好要一起看的日出。

火红的太阳跃出海面，天边染上瑰丽的色彩，烂漫的和罗想像的一样，只是少了一个人。

新的一天就这样准时到来，时间不会为任何人的逝去停滞。可是罗的时间却永远停在了那一天。

他的太阳，再也不会升起来了。

路飞什么都没留下，他甚至连黑暗都没留给罗，海贼王打败了所有的敌人。曾经靠着仇恨度日的罗，茫然的发现：这次，自己连仇人都没有了。

“草帽当家的，你要我怎么活下去呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以看作是第56次相爱的前传。


	10. 典狱长路飞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无cp

监狱来了新的典狱长，是个娃娃脸的年轻人，大眼睛眨巴眨巴的，看着好欺负得很。最瘦弱的狱卒克比擦着汗跟在新来的典狱长路飞身后，给他介绍监狱的情况。

监狱里的囚犯用淫邪的眼神盯着典狱长挺翘的屁股，不怀好意的朝他吹口哨。路飞还笑嘻嘻的冲人招手，一副天真可欺的样子，整个监狱都躁动起来。

到了放风的时间，典狱长独自去了囚犯放风的广场，连枪都没拿。路飞穿着崭新笔挺的警服，警帽戴的有点歪，柔软的黑发不安分的露出来。生了一双圆滚滚的大眼，小脸软糯糯的，连下颌线都格外圆润，看着和穿了情趣制服的高中生似的。

囚犯们大胆的打量着他，眼神总是下流的瞟向下三路。外面端着狙击枪执勤的狱卒紧张的不行，生怕一个错眼他们这新来的典狱长就让这帮囚犯活吃了。

终于有胆大的囚犯逼近路飞，嘴里不干不净的，上来就要摸人的小脸。路飞咧嘴笑起来，一把抓住囚犯的手腕，紧接着错步踹到人脚踝上，顺势拽着胳膊就撞到囚犯怀里，一弯腰，囚犯还没反应过来就被一个背摔撂倒在地，砰的一声，半天爬不起来。

几个与那个倒霉蛋交好的囚犯朝着路飞走来，路飞冲着瞭望塔做了个手势，示意不用开枪。他抬手松了松领带，就摆好架势和几个囚犯打了起来。其他的囚犯都惊异看着。

典狱长力气大的惊人，和人交手的过程中，都能听见囚犯骨头断裂的声音，广场上一片死寂，只能听见囚犯的痛呼。没多久几个囚犯就全都倒下了，惨叫着被狱卒拖了出去，看的其他囚犯脸色发白。

路飞看起来面不改色，只额头稍稍出了点汗。好像是为赢了高兴，路飞的大眼笑得弯起来，还是那张天真的脸，却叫人看的心里发毛。

典狱长正了正警帽，腰背挺直的站在囚犯们面前，勾起一边嘴角，环顾四周，

“还有不服的吗？”


	11. 德路

“快和我视频！”  
正在熬夜加班的德雷克收到了自家小男友的短信。连续加班将近一周的德雷克，一下就愧疚起来。  
可怜的程序猿环顾四周，深夜一点，整间公司只剩下德雷克自己，他没用耳机，直接拨通了视频。

“怎么这么晚还没睡？”  
德雷克接通后就询问起来，对面一片黑暗，窸窸窣窣的不知道在干什么。  
“你等我一下！”  
对面传来小男友的声音。德雷克放下手机，又打了几行代码，直到对面说好了，才重新拿起手机。

镜头正对着男友路飞，他朝着德雷克嘻嘻嘻地笑起来，甜度满分的笑容让深夜加班的德雷克内心温暖起来，也不自觉的露出笑容。路飞捧着手机对着镜头响亮的亲了一口，弄得德雷克面红耳赤。

德雷克还没来及说些什么，就看见镜头向着小男友的腿心推进，德雷克这时候才发现路飞只穿了一件自己的格子衬衫，手机屏幕上隐隐约约地展现出路飞的腿间，镜头离白嫩的腿根越来越近，屏幕先是变红，然后彻底变黑，路飞把手机夹在那了。

德雷克脸更红了，再迟钝也知道路飞这次深夜视频是要做什么了。他一边手忙脚乱的去拿耳机线，一边叫路飞等一下，心急的小男友才不理他。

粘稠的水声顺着手机传来，在空荡安静的办公室里突兀的响起，因为是在天天工作的办公室所以格外羞耻，德雷克脸红的都快冒烟了。

耳机终于弄好了，路飞甜蜜的呻吟和暧昧的水声一起贴着耳朵响起，

“嗯…啊…德雷克…我好想你！”


	12. 骨头路

“真有趣！”  
名为路飞的年幼海豚绕着海底这个巨大的沉船游动，眼里满是兴奋的光。它是偷偷来到这里冒险的。

其他的海豚都说这里有邪恶的气息，传说这是一艘巫师的船，在五十年前触礁沉没在了这里。巫师死于大海，亡灵便久久在此处徘徊，不肯离去。

路飞就是来找这个巫师的。他哥哥给他讲过巫师的故事，故事里说他们都瘦的像骷髅一样，眼窝可怕的凹下去，还有比鲨鱼更尖利的牙，专门吃那些不听话的小海豚。

但是路飞不觉得害怕，他游得快极了，巫师才追不上它。他只是觉得有趣，会动的骨头，还有一嘴尖牙，多好玩啊！

小海豚灵活的游进巨大沉船里，有水草和珊瑚在其中生长，还有许多小鱼，看到路飞就逃也似的游走了。小海豚穿过空洞的舷窗，游进了船舱里。破旧腐朽的地板上画着复杂的魔法阵，中央躺着一个身穿黑袍的人。这就是巫师吗？小海豚兴奋地凑过去。

那已经是一具骸骨了，除了惨白的骨头就只剩下一头茂密油量的爆炸头。它怎么不会动？小海豚有些失望，他围着骸骨游来游去，搅起的水流带着骸骨黑色的发丝浮动。

一不小心小海豚的尾鳍碰到了旁边的架子，一个黑色的圆球咕噜噜的滚过来，正好停在魔法阵的一个节点上，魔法阵却突然闪过一阵隐秘的黑光。路飞没注意到这个，没能见到会动的巫师，小海豚失望地打算离开，

就在路飞要穿过舷窗离开沉船的时候，身后却突然响起了奇怪的笑声，

“呦吼吼吼吼，这次可真是睡得我眼睛都要睁不开了，虽然我没有可以睁开的眼睛，呦吼吼吼吼！”

路飞惊喜的摆尾转过来，是巫师！它惊叹的看着站起身的巫师，他正优雅的脱下自己的黑袍，里面穿着的是华丽考究的礼服，比起巫师他看起来更像是个音乐家。巫师拿过架子上的高礼帽，他用惨白手骨拍了拍，然后潇洒的为自己戴上礼帽。

空洞的骷髅眼看向激动的小海豚，他向唤醒自己的路飞脱帽行礼，

“年轻的海豚先生，感谢您将我从黑暗中唤醒，接下来请允许我为你献上一曲来表达我对您的感激。”

然后就有一股黑烟在巫师手上凝聚，路飞没见过巫师那个变出来的东西，上面窄下面宽，上面还绷着几根线，巫师把这个奇怪的东西窄的一边搭在肩上，另一只手骨则握着一根奇怪的棍子，巫师再次优雅地弯腰行礼，

“接下来请欣赏，小提琴曲——《宾克斯的美酒》。”


	13. asl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡⚠️  
灵感来自泰戈尔《新月集》其中的《天文家》。

路飞和艾斯并排躺着，肩挨着肩地躺在小木屋里，躺在地板上。透过窗户，有夜风轻柔的吹进来，像是母亲的抚摸，暖得两个孩子昏昏欲睡。

路飞眯着眼看窗外，看那圆月挂在树梢上，他牵住艾斯的手。“艾斯，我能捉住月亮。”“笨蛋。”艾斯回握路飞的手，侧身背对着路飞，打了个哈欠。“月亮离我们这么远，你捉不住它。”

“艾斯才是笨蛋，萨博从这里低头看我们在下面玩的时候，你也能说他远吗？”

“笨蛋，你能找到大得能捉住月亮的网吗？”

“我可以用手捉住月亮啊！”

“笨蛋，等月亮离得近了，你就知道它有多大了。”

路飞也侧起身背对艾斯，但两个孩子的手依旧紧紧的握在一起。

“艾斯太笨了。萨博亲吻我们的脸时，他的脸看起来也很大吗？”

艾斯背对弟弟，小声抽了一下鼻子，还是说：“笨蛋，笨蛋…”

萨博和月亮一样远了，远得谁也捉不到。


	14. 罗路3

倒计时三分钟

“蒙奇警官正在追击犯人。”  
“拆弹专家罗先生已经就位。”

倒计时两分钟

“蒙奇警官已经控制住犯人！”  
“通知罗先生，可以前往炸弹地点，可以前往炸弹地点！”

倒计时一分钟

“草帽当家的，你来做什么？快回去。”  
“不是说好了我和特拉男一起回去。”  
“别胡闹！”  
“我相信你，特拉男。”

倒计时10秒

“草帽当家的……”  
“怎么了？特拉男。”

“我爱你。”


	15. 麦哲伦路

“你躲什么？”  
路飞盘坐在宽大的办公桌上，眼睛疑惑的瞪着，把身子倾向这位高大的监狱长。男人有些窘迫的捂住口鼻，向后仰倒。可办公室就这么大，稍稍后仰麦哲伦的椅背就靠到墙壁上，一副无处躲藏的模样。

“我的呼吸也有毒，你不要离我这么近。”男人含糊的声音从手掌后传来。路飞咯咯地笑起来，“什么呀，我现在不怕毒了。”男孩伸手拉扯署长的手腕，纤细的手臂带着不容拒绝的力道，麦哲伦的手臂被男孩拉下抱在怀里。

“你看，完全没事吧！”路飞笑嘻嘻的向这个满身剧毒的男人展示自己袒露的胸腹，接触过麦哲伦皮肤的地方依旧完好无损。男孩偏高的体温和绵软的橡胶触感隔着制服传过来，署长有些不知所措的想要收回手臂，却被力量与身形完全不符的男孩牢牢抱住。

路飞抱着他的手臂，顺着他的力道更贴近麦哲伦，两个人面对面，近的能听清彼此的呼吸声。路飞没说谎，麦哲伦呼吸中无意散发的毒气对他没什么影响。反倒是路飞的呼吸好像对署长有什么特殊功效，那张颇有些凶兽模样的脸上泛起可疑的红晕。

太近了！麦哲伦在心里呐喊，他甚至觉得自己开始腹痛，明明刚从厕所出来，药呢？药在哪？署长眼神飘忽的略过路飞，在办公桌上寻找自己的药瓶。“你在找什么？”路飞顺着麦哲伦的目光转头向后看。

“我的药。”署长终于看见了自己的药瓶，好像看到救星一样站起身伸长手臂去够那瓶药。也许是果实能力的副作用，署长不仅会常常腹痛，四肢无力也会偶尔发生，他起身时踉跄了一下，高大的男人几乎扑到办公桌上，坐在桌上的路飞也被他撞了一下，陷进男人怀里。

路飞下意识的伸出双手推住男人的胸膛，毛茸茸的小脑袋也转了回来。然后他就和低头道歉的署长撞个正着，两双唇瓣磕到一起，四目对视，不知道谁先开始的，反正他们交换了一个吻。唇瓣分开，路飞的嘴唇湿漉漉的闪着水光，他的嘴太小了，接个吻就好像被麦哲伦整个吞下去了一样狼狈。

“我在干什么？”署长在心里质问自己。

男孩眼神有点茫然，脸颊上泛起不正常的红晕，路飞看着麦哲伦突然傻乎乎地笑了一下，男孩拍着手喊“你长了四个角！真有趣！”署长唾液里的毒性带有致幻效果，路飞的身体不能完全化解。路飞伸手去够署长头上的角，小拳头砸到男人头上他才反应过来。

男人握住路飞手腕，要给他喂自己刚拿到的药，药片摆在男人手掌上，凑到路飞嘴边。男孩这时候倒是乖巧，伸出软舌要把那药片从男人掌心卷走。艳红的舌尖吐出，麦哲伦想起了刚才的吻。男人突然抖了一下，他抵住路飞的额头，把手上的药片扔进自己嘴里，然后把拧开盖子的药瓶递给路飞。  
“你自己吃。”

路飞皱起眉看向麦哲伦，像是被抢食的小兽，他挥手拍开药瓶，再次亲上了署长的唇。比起亲吻这更像是抢夺，路飞捧着男人的脸颊，软舌挤进口腔，灵活的在里面搜寻，舌尖略过男人的齿间，舌面，从紧贴的唇瓣间发出水声。麦哲伦手上的药瓶掉在地下，药片滚了一地，路飞终于把署长嘴里的药抢出来了。

男孩仰起头，喉结滚动一下就把那药片咽了下去，急切的像是怕男人把药抢回去。然后他得意地看向署长，好像赢了什么游戏。署长的喉结也跟着滚动了一下，觉得肚子更疼了。

“尾巴！”路飞突然惊喜的指向麦哲伦腰间。署长自己都没注意到，他居然下意识地发动了能力，形状狰狞的毒液尾巴，闪着危险的幽光。署长还没来得及收回能力，路飞的手掌就已经伸了过来，可毒液尾巴抓不住，路飞的手掌从中穿过，毒液沾了男孩满手。

路飞甩了甩手臂，想把黏糊糊的毒液甩下去，可紫色的粘液好像活物一样赖着不下去。男孩把手掌凑到麦哲伦面前抱怨，

“你看，黏糊糊的，都是麦哲伦的东西！”


	16. 路罗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节小甜饼！来吃糖吧！

万圣节前夜，罗的房门再次响起。

附近的小孩几乎都来敲了一遍门，纹着纹身一看就不好惹的罗医生，却出人意料的受孩子欢迎。

去年万圣节，罗因为没准备糖果而不得不站在门口挨个哄哭泣的小鬼们。所以今年罗医生就提前准备了许多糖果，让来敲门的小鬼头们都满载而归。罗走到门口开门，低头向下看，来的是今年新搬来的小鬼，名字叫做路飞。

七岁的小孩脸颊肉乎乎的鼓着，头上戴着鬼脸南瓜的帽子，双手提着对于孩子来说过于沉重的糖果篮，脸都憋红了。看起来很受欢迎啊，罗勾起嘴角，等着小孩说话。

“今天是万圣节！”

路飞抬头期待的看着罗，大眼睛亮晶晶的。

“对。”罗点点头，等着路飞说那句话。就在罗犹豫要不要逗逗小孩，选恶作剧的时候，路飞放下了糖果篮，抬起小手擦擦额头的汗珠，然后就看着罗，一副等他说话的样子。小孩等了半天罗也没说话，路飞困惑地歪了一下小脑袋，接着就像是在教罗一样说，

“特拉男，你要说‘糖果还是恶作剧’！”

罗惊讶的看着路飞，是因为年纪太小了吗？怎么一副完全不明白规则的样子。

路飞又认认真真的重复了一遍。看着路飞固执的眼神，罗只能顺着小孩的意思，蹲下身子对路飞说，

“糖果还是恶作剧？”

路飞这才满意，大眼睛弯成小月牙，露出缺了一颗牙齿的灿烂笑容，男孩把装满糖果的篮子推到男人怀里，

“糖果！”


	17. 热 柯拉路

今天的温度依旧高得吓人，沥青地面仿佛随时都能在阳光下融化。柯拉松只穿了一件薄薄地桃心衬衫，也依旧很快就被汗水打湿，胸肌轮廓随着男人的走动若隐若现，衬衫被打湿的背心处更是紧贴着起伏的脊骨。高大的金发男人用手掌搭在额头上，试图遮住炙热的阳光，但依旧有光线透过指缝，斑驳的阳光映在高挺的鼻梁，眼下薄薄的皮肤已经泛红，有轻微的刺痛传来，柯拉松加快了脚步。

今天是幼儿园放暑假的日子，柯拉松来的却不算早，这都要多亏了他的马虎性子。只是穿鞋出门那一会儿工夫，他就打翻了身边包括鞋架在内的所有东西，就算是早就习惯了这样的生活，柯拉松也不免有些沮丧，这让他更加迫不及待地去迎接那个小家伙的笑容。

那是个讨人喜欢的任性孩子，所有见过路飞的人都会这么说。幼儿园的小朋友们都已经被接走了，而路飞并没有在空调房里因为等待哭泣。任性的小朋友正顶着炙热的太阳坐在幼儿园外面的沙坑里。那顶过大的标志性的草帽扣在小孩头上，足矣遮住路飞的小脸，而更大的阴影则来自玛琪诺老师漂亮的太阳伞。

年轻的女老师为了让路飞能玩得尽兴，任劳任怨地站在太阳下给任性小鬼打伞，她脸上没有一点不耐烦的神色，年轻的老师温柔地注视着路飞红扑扑的脸颊，好像只要这样看着路飞就能让她心满意足。

“路飞！”

柯拉松夸张地朝着路飞挥舞双手，还隔着一条街，男人就冒冒失失地大声喊了起来。路飞正在堆砌自己的沙子城堡，完全没听到柯拉松的呼喊。玛琪诺倒是注意到了柯拉松的声音，她担忧地看着这个性格冒失的男人，街上的车辆呼啸而过，男人跌跌撞撞地在车流中穿梭看起来格外危险。

直到柯拉松有惊无险通过街道，玛奇诺这才松了一口气，她俯下身子拍拍路飞的肩膀，

“路飞，柯拉松先生来接你了。”

男孩的注意力终于从沙坑里移开，路飞向上推了推自己的草帽就看到了那个站在阳光下的高大男人。金发被照耀地闪闪发亮，微微下垂的眼角和眼下的薄红让他有着和身形不符的温和气质。路飞欢呼了一声就跑向了柯拉松，男人弯下腰干脆利落地接住男孩，宽大的手掌卡在腋下把路飞举过头顶。稚嫩的爽朗的笑声一起响起，

“有想我吗？路飞。”

男孩被重新抱进男人怀里，柯拉松闻得到路飞身上汗水，沙土，还有阳光的气味。

“玩玩具之前想了一次，吃午饭之前想了一次，唔……还有刚才每一个小朋友离开的时候我都想了一次柯拉松！”

路飞扳着手指认真的回应柯拉松的问题。

男人露出了一个感动得好像要哭出来的表情，然后就亲昵地把脸颊埋进男孩的颈窝，金色的发丝搔得路飞咯咯地笑起来。

玛琪诺把已经装好了的书包递给柯拉松，男人和老师道谢告别。关于开学时间等所有的注意事项都写在一张纸上，整齐的叠放在书包里。因为去年寒假的时候，小班的老师只是口头和柯拉松交代了一下，结果路飞就错过了幼儿园的开学日。玛琪诺可不想在这次开学日也错过路飞可爱的小脸。

温柔的女老师目送柯拉松抱着路飞离开，心里开始默念秒数，

“3，2，1…”

“咚”的一声，男人就被自己的长腿绊倒，仰面摔倒在地。怀里的小孩则被柯拉松的手臂高高举起，一点也没有伤到。

柯拉松的摔倒简直像是什么表演节目，几乎每天都会来这么一下，路飞看着柯拉松瞬间扭曲的表情笑起来，路飞早就习惯了这种事，没有惊吓和担忧，他觉得有趣极了。

柯拉松缓缓从地面坐起来，吸着气揉了揉自己的后脑。

“嘻嘻嘻，再来一次！再来一次！”

路飞拉扯着柯拉松的衬衫领口，笑嘻嘻地要求着。

“就算是我也不可能在同一个地方摔倒两次。”

男人笃定地说完就搂着男孩重新站起来，然后就以一种更为滑稽的姿势摔倒在地，两条长腿高高地抬起朝着天空，路飞欢呼着和男人一起倒向地面，只不过男孩落到的是柯拉松宽阔的胸膛。

这次就连玛琪诺老师也笑出了声，路飞趴在柯拉松怀里笑得满眼泪花，男人重新坐起来，窘迫地揉了揉头发，最后也无奈地笑起来。

今天的“节目”终于表演结束。路飞趴在柯拉松肩上和老师道别，走了很远还能看见孩子挥舞的小手，他可真是讨人喜欢，老师忍不住露出一个更加温柔的笑容。

男孩轻轻地拉扯柯拉松柔软的发丝，金发反射的光让路飞睁不开眼，男孩把自己的草帽扣在男人头顶，自己紧贴着男人的脖颈，把脸颊藏进帽檐的阴影里。

小孩子的体温本来就高，在这样炎热的夏天，路飞紧贴着柯拉松的地方几乎瞬间就被两个人的汗液打湿，可是他们谁也不肯分开，就这样汗津津的腻在一起。

路飞趴在柯拉松身上，随着男人的走动摇摇晃晃，男孩变得困倦起来，哈欠声打断了两个人的闲聊。柯拉松安静下来，手臂小心翼翼地调整了一下，好让男孩能睡得更加舒适。脚步变得更加沉稳，直到男孩细小的鼾声响在耳边。

柯拉松偏过头注视着男孩的睡脸，一个轻柔的吻落在颊边，

“我的珍宝。”


	18. 逃亡 路人路

路飞抓住你的手，汗湿的手心贴在手掌和手腕交界的地方。他拉扯着你奔逃，耳边是呼啸的风声和掠过的子弹，眼前好像只有他单薄的背影。

双腿毫不停歇地奔跑，呼吸急促到疼痛，胸口像是有火在燃烧，心跳声振聋发聩。

你在和他一起逃亡这件事，比逃亡本身更加疯狂。

在你即将跌倒的时候，好像永远都只会前进的男孩突然转回头，他露出了一个让你头晕目眩的笑容，让你想要扯开自己的领口，就像是缺氧的登山者。

他的眼睛坚定有力，又充满笑意。他手臂上的肌肉一紧一松，来不及看清，你就重新恢复到正确的节奏。他的手心炙热得好像能把你灼伤，可他却不再与你对视，只是把手收拢的更紧。橡胶手指缠绕着，像是注射药物时的辅助。他让你的血管绷起，血流加速，他让你的心脏踮起脚尖。

你简直想要撞上刚刚擦过手臂的那颗流弹，好平息心里那似乎能够震颤灵魂的悸动。但是你没有，你只是回握住他的手腕，手指陷进温软的橡胶皮肉，感知他血液的流动，脉搏的起伏。

你是如此用力的握着他，就像是要把他锁在手里。

你们在逃亡的路上。


	19. 基路

基德从未想过他们在新世界的重逢会是如此狼狈。

沾染血迹和灰尘的绷带在脸上缠了一圈又一圈，只露出那双熟悉的圆眼。在基德与他对视时，那眼神简直可以说得上是凶恶，就像在香波地群岛的第一次见面，打向天龙人的拳头那样充满愤怒。

基德喜欢这种愤怒。

“嗯？”  
好像这才注意到身边还坐着一个人，他把身体转向基德。尽管他的脸都被绷带包住，但是基德依旧能看出来他表情的转变，这也许要归功于他的眼睛，黑白分明、情感丰沛。男孩的眼神柔和下来，  
“啊……你……”

“真没想到会在这见到你，草帽路飞。”  
基德率先开口，不难想象路飞应该是和自己一样，败给了凯多才来到这里，初见时的惺惺相惜在此时更加深刻，草帽路飞一直都是个很不错的对手，基德期待地看向盘坐起来的男孩……

“你认识我？”

基德的笑容僵在脸上，

“你是想打架吗？！蠢猴子！！”


	20. 萨路2

萨博端着明亮的灯架走向斯特利，他眯起眼打量自己这个愚蠢的便宜弟弟。他曾经不屑于与这个蠢货争夺所谓的父母的宠爱，那种东西只会让他觉得恶心。可是现在，为了小羊，他得叫这个替代品明白，一个收养的儿子对于那对自私自利的父母来说有多不重要。

斯特利得意洋洋地看着萨博，看着这个被自己鸠占鹊巢的小少爷。含着金汤匙出生又怎么样？还不是连只宠物都得不到。  
“你是来向我道歉的吗？如果你态度不错的话，我说不定还能……”  
斯特利的自以为是被萨博接下来的动作打断了，金发少爷把手上的灯架砸到他头上，丝绸睡衣是上好的燃料。斯特利惨叫一声，摔倒在地。火舌舔舐着斯特利的身体，他捂着流血的额头在地上打滚，试图扑灭身上的火焰。

“怎么这么不小心？玩火很危险的哦，斯特利。”  
萨博微笑着对他说，好像这事只是斯特利自己造成的意外。这样大的动静惊醒了在床上熟睡的小羊，它揉了揉眼睛坐起身。萨博走近床铺，角度巧妙地挡住了小羊的视线。他俯下身把小羊抱进怀里，安抚地摩挲它的脊背。  
“抱歉，路飞，吵醒你了。”  
萨博用脸颊贴着路飞的发顶，温柔地向小羊表达歉意。  
“咩”小羊困倦地叫了一声，然后用手掌抓住萨博的衣领，把脸埋地更深，它还想继续睡。

萨博脸上流露出心疼的神色，他哄着小羊重新躺回床铺，用被子把它的小脸遮起来，  
“再在这稍微忍耐一下，路飞，我们马上就回去。”  
萨博俯下身亲亲路飞垂下来的耳朵，然后就起身走向还在惨叫着打滚的斯特利，他抬起脚踩到斯特利身上着火的地方，萨博没打算烧死他，  
“安静一点，斯特利，你吵到路飞了。”  
金发少爷脸上满是不耐，然后一脚踩到了斯特利嘴上，房间终于安静下来了。萨博这才松了口气，重新走向床铺。

斯特利身上的火已经灭的差不多了，他捂着自己还在淌血的嘴巴，眼神恶毒地瞪着萨博的背影。  
“我会告诉父亲母亲的！”  
斯特利口齿不清地叫嚣着。正把小羊从床上抱起来的萨博停顿了一下，他回头瞟了一眼斯特利，  
“你真的觉得他们很在乎你吗？我的替代品？”  
听到那三个字斯特利的脸一下就扭曲起来，看起来更加狰狞。萨博没有再理会他，抱着路飞迈步离开了斯特利的房间，走到门口时，萨博突然想到了什么一样停住脚步，  
“给你句忠告，别把自己看的太重要。有时间和我争斗，不如好好想想他们想要的是什么样的儿子。”


	21. 罗路4

“room”

蓝色光圈在罗张开的手掌下蔓延，划定出两个人的专属战场。到他们成为敌人之时，路飞才从这片熟悉的蓝色中感知到冰冷和危险。

鬼泣悄无声息地出鞘，拳头则子弹一般袭来，路飞抿着唇，眉眼变得和妖刀一样锋利。拳头重重落在刀身上，刀风划过黑发，昔日同盟擦身而过，拳脚相向。

被切断的发丝飘落，他们重新相对而立。

“屠宰场”

发丝与自身交换，男人转瞬来到路飞面前，刀身覆上黑色，劈向男孩微微瞪大的眼。武装色把橡胶手臂变得坚硬，架住刀锋时发出金石之声。蜷起的膝盖袭向男人暴露出的腹部，避无可避。

握住刀柄的手臂青筋暴起，脚下拧步，转劈为刺。坚硬膝盖砸中腹部的同时，刀尖落下。饱经磨练的见闻色几乎在路飞脑子里尖叫，眨眼间偏头转脸，避过罗以伤换伤的拼命招式。

刀尖擦着脸颊袭过，颧骨的皮肤被刀风划出伤口，路飞毫不停顿，拧腰鞭腿甩过，体术稍逊的男人闷哼一声向后摔去。血液从伤口渗出，有风吹过，带来细微的刺痛。

男孩注视着罗的眼睛，那里面闪烁着和自己一样的光。罗重新握好刀柄，风撞断在锋刃上，好像真能听到鬼怪的哭泣。路飞用拇指擦去脸颊的血痕，含进口中。

“四档，蛇人。”


	22. 三船长

刚才还垂着头的男孩突然看向海岸的方向，路飞还带着淤痕的脸上露出了一抹笑容。罗已经很久没在路飞脸上看到这样轻松的表情了。

一个高大的身影走向路飞这边，向来张扬地红发此刻看起来有点萎靡，脸上带着些许疲惫，好像连嘴上的口红都不如从前那般惹眼，那是曾和他们有过一面之缘的基德。

红心船长的能力在掌心蓄势待发，他警惕地看着这个不速之客，这家伙是怎么找到这来的？

“你来了？！锯齿头！”

路飞却并未像在香波地群岛初遇时一般态度不善，反倒欢喜地扑到男人身上，而基德也伸出手臂稳稳地接住了男孩。路飞的手臂扣住男人的脖颈，基德的手掌压着男孩的脊背把人紧紧搂进怀里。

路飞身上满是绷带，基德的拥抱不可避免地碰到伤口，路飞痛得吸气，那声音隐隐传来，罗只看见基德的手臂勒得更紧，好像路飞下一秒就会消失不见。

明明是基德来看望病人，可却是路飞安抚一样把手掌搭在基德头上，两个人之间有着超乎寻常的亲昵氛围。

罗狭长的眼睛微微眯起，这可真是有意思，他们两个什么时候关系这么好了？基德脸上的表情在罗看来可真是好懂极了。总不过一句话，那男人看上草帽了。

基德终于在路飞大声喊痛之前松开了手臂，他把脸颊埋在男孩侧颈，嗓音低沉沙哑，却又莫名让人心安，  
“嗯，我来了。”

路飞也沉默下来，脸上的笑意退去，男孩僵在这个温暖的怀抱里，拳头颤抖着握起。

罗把鬼哭扛在肩膀上，招呼手下离开这里，走了没几步，男孩的大哭声就又传到罗的耳朵里，纹着刺身的手掌握紧了刀柄，

“哭完了这次就给我好好站起来，草帽当家的。”


	23. 基路2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性转百合

基德还是出手了，一手举起黑黝黝的枪口对准那几个小混混，另一支手则把那个一杯就倒的小姑娘揽进怀里。  
那几个小混混显然认出了她，艳名和凶名同样传播甚广的基德船长。基德毫不留情地扣下扳机，子弹擦着头皮而过，想在香波地活下来，旁的不会逃跑的本事总要是一流的，在基德再次扣下扳机前他们就连滚带爬地离开了酒吧。

美艳的女海盗无趣地啧了一声，手枪被摔到吧台上，  
“一杯威士忌。”  
基德漂亮的眼睛扫过怀里的女孩，  
“还有一杯牛奶。”

女孩巴掌大的小脸上泛着红晕，水汪汪的大眼直直地盯着基德，  
“我见过你！”  
那女孩好像清醒了一点，然后又哼哼唧唧地重新把头埋进基德怀里，  
“可我不记得了……”  
小姑娘伸出手臂紧紧地缠住女人的细腰，一圈又一圈地勒得人喘不上气，基德船长的身材和脾气一样火辣，胸前的两团绵软紧贴着小姑娘的脸颊，呼吸的热气喷在酥胸上让基德不自在极了，那丫头还得寸进尺地磨蹭起来，简直像是抱着自家抱枕。

“快他妈放开！”  
基德船长在救人之前可没想过，大名鼎鼎的草帽船长喝醉了是这么一个粘人鬼。基德推攘着路飞的小脸，想把这块橡皮糖从身上扒下去。船员们看见了试图凑过来帮助自己船长，粗糙的男人手掌眼看着就要碰到女孩的细腰，基德却突然暴躁起来，她呵斥了船员们，吓得那位船员迅速举起双手做了个投降的姿势，向自家船长展示自己没有碰到那个姑娘。  
所有人都习惯了基德这个疯美人莫名其妙的暴脾气，他们四下散开，不打算再触她的霉头。

“蠢丫头，把牛奶喝下去就赶紧从我身上下去。”  
基德皱紧了眉头，放弃了拉开路飞的想法。基德看似粗鲁地拉扯了一下路飞的头发，迫使她抬头，可却小心收敛着尖利的指甲，免得划伤女孩。路飞闻见牛奶的香气就乖巧张开嘴，眯着大眼等基德喂她。  
女海盗翻了个白眼，然后和那双湿漉漉的狗狗眼对视了一会儿就认命地把杯子贴到路飞唇瓣。她几乎能听见小姑娘大口吞咽牛奶的咕噜声，还有少许白色液体从唇角溢出，给那张小脸衬出点色情的意味。基德的脸上也透出红色，这小丫头是怎么回事？明明长着张小孩的脸……

也许是喝得太急，也许是基德刚才分神手抖了一下，路飞被呛得咳嗽起来，两个姑娘还紧紧地搂在一起，还剩下的半杯牛奶都被路飞撞翻在基德身上，两个人胸前都变得湿漉漉的。路飞咳了两声就好了，基德的脸色却难看地仿佛要杀人。  
路飞好像也知道自己做错了事，像平时和船员们撒娇耍赖一样，把脸颊埋进基德怀里，  
“我知道错了！别生我气嘛！”

裙子被打湿，加强了胸前的异样感，路飞突然来这么一下让基德莫名羞恼起来，  
“草帽！你他妈的快放开老娘！”  
基德已经气得口不择言了，还醉着的路飞却好像完全没察觉基德怒意一样，非要在这时候再添一把火，  
“山治说了不能浪费！”  
小姑娘嘟囔着探出舌尖，舔走基德饱满酥胸上的牛奶，基德被她勒得动弹不得，袒露出的皮肤几乎都被路飞舔了一遍，  
“好甜！”  
这个蠢丫头做完了这种事还要抬起头傻乎乎地朝着基德笑。

船员们的惊呼和窃窃私语已经让基德美艳的脸红透了，女海盗的眉眼间满是羞怒，  
“我今天一定要杀了你！混蛋草帽！”


	24. 罗路 5

“你醒了？草帽当家的。”

男人低沉的声音响在路飞耳边。医生大猫一样悄无声息地从后面贴近男孩。修长手掌缓慢地覆到男孩的肩膀，指尖落在后颈。男孩的脖颈纤细，低下头时凸出的一节颈骨更显出几分脆弱。

浑身缠着绷带的男孩向后仰头看着自己的救命恩人，然后亲昵地靠上去，  
“要开饭了吗？特拉男！我想吃早上的那个烤鱼，可以抓一只海王类吗？最好还有……”

草帽船长一提起吃的就喋喋不休起来，罗似乎很知道怎样对待这个17岁的孩子，他只是漫不经心地点头，偶尔低声应和几句哪个食物的确好吃，却狡猾地不肯做出任何承诺，病人还是吃的清淡点好。

罗的手掌始终不肯离开男孩的脖颈，草帽船长的致命要害就这样被罗握在掌心，只要稍稍用力就能……但是路飞毫不在意，他像是袒露胸腹的小动物一样向罗展现自己的信任，任凭自己脆弱的喉结在男人的指尖下颤动，他几乎是以完全放松的状态依靠着身后的人。

一次心血来潮的救治让罗得到了来自对手的毫无保留的信任。

“你觉得我为什么救你？草帽当家的。”

罗突然出声打断了路飞关于午餐的长篇大论。路飞愣了一下，男孩的眼睛向更上方看去，为了能和罗的眼睛对视。男人脸上不再挂着从前那种散漫的笑容，他同样垂下眼与路飞对视，用那种探究地危险地眼神。搭在路飞脖颈上的手掌稍稍收紧，像是一种微妙的威胁。

路飞却突然笑了起来，男孩的笑声突兀地在潜水艇里响起，指尖下的喉结颤动得更加厉害。路飞向上抬起手臂搭住罗的后颈，男孩柔软的十指相扣，像网一样把罗拉向自己，

“因为特拉男喜欢我。”

男孩笃定地回答，就像他说自己喜欢吃肉一样的理所当然。两个船长的脸颊几乎是紧贴着，呼吸交织在一起，原本危险的氛围暧昧起来。路飞依旧笑嘻嘻地看着罗，罗很熟悉草帽男孩现在的神情，他曾在贝波脸上瞧见过，那是独属于野兽的，一种天真的狡黠。

罗禁不住笑起来，发自内心的愉悦打破了红心船长身上的阴沉气息，他好像支撑不住自己了一样，俯下身把脸颊埋在男孩的肩窝里。红心船长紧紧地搂住路飞，在男孩怀里发出闷闷地笑声。路飞则悠闲地把下巴压在罗的头上，一副得意又神气的模样。男孩刚要张口炫耀似的说些什么，却突然皱起了小脸。男孩的手臂被罗紧紧地抱着，他只能用下巴磕磕还在笑个不停的红心船长，

“特拉男，笑够了就赶紧开饭吧！饿死了！”


	25. 夏洛特路

（一）

卡塔库栗在放学路上捡了只猫。

一只黑色的猫，小小的一只，叫起来细声细气的，大眼睛骨碌碌的跟着人转。卡塔库栗决定叫它路飞。

刚见面时路飞很凶，弓着背哈气，挠的卡塔库栗满手血痕。

但是卡塔库栗后来发现，路飞很容易讨好，一盒猫罐头就能哄的它呼噜呼噜的用头蹭你的手。

于是一把小鱼干就把路飞骗得屁颠屁颠的跟回家。

（二）

佩罗斯佩罗开始不同意卡塔库栗在家养猫，宠物都是给家长养的，孩子们只负责和猫玩。铲屎、喂食、洗澡、打疫苗，哪个不是要他这个当大哥的亲自动手。

但是孩子们养宠物的秘诀就是，把宠物带回家，宠物会解决一切问题。路飞轻易的俘获了佩罗斯佩罗的心。只要它想，它就是最讨人喜欢的小猫，是长在人心尖上的小东西。

他从不冲佩罗斯佩罗发脾气，就连刚见面的时候佩罗斯佩罗嫌弃的揪它尾巴，它也没炸毛。反倒用长尾巴卷着佩罗斯佩罗的手腕，讨好的拿尾巴尖蹭人家掌心。

路飞是只顶聪明的猫，这一尾巴就戳中了大哥的心。佩罗斯佩罗揉着手里毛绒绒的尾巴，决定收留路飞。

（三）

克力架和猫十分不对付。

因为克力架放学回家的时候还不知道养了猫，所以他不小心踩到了路飞的爪子，明明克力架踩的不重，刚搭上就把脚抬起来了。

路飞却叫得可怜兮兮的去和大哥告状。路飞一瘸一拐的走到大哥面前，“喵喵喵”的骂人。佩罗斯佩罗心疼的给猫顺毛，还扣了克力架的零花钱给路飞买小鱼干。

一人一猫的梁子就结下了。

克力架有次偷偷在路飞后面放了个黄瓜，吓得猫嗷的一声飞起来，躲在沙发底下瑟瑟发抖，克力架在旁边哈哈大笑。

后来克力架被闻声赶来的卡塔库栗从脑后拍了一巴掌。千求万哄才从沙发底下出来的路飞窝在卡塔库栗怀里，趾高气昂的冲克力架摇尾巴。

克力架真的和猫不对付。

（四）

大哥为了缓解克力架和猫的关系，做出了很多努力。

比如故意把睡着的路飞抱到克力架腿上，结果克力架僵硬的不敢动。路飞油光水滑的一身皮毛在阳光下闪闪发亮，看的克力架手痒，可惜睡着的路飞也和克力架作对，手刚伸出去就被猫尾巴打回来，克力架气的抱着肩膀和猫置气。

佩罗斯佩罗在旁边摸着猫尾巴偷笑。

最后是卡塔库栗把猫抱走了。猫懒洋洋的伏在卡塔库栗腿上，享受卡塔库栗力道适中的按摩服务。

等醒了以后，被按摩舒服了的路飞满意的用舌头给卡塔库栗洗了个脸。又跑到做猫饭的大哥身边，讨好的翻肚皮打滚，被佩罗斯佩罗按着揉了好一会肚子也没发脾气。

但是，路飞甩着尾巴经过抱猫时间最长，腿都被压麻了的克力架时，它连个眼神都没分出去，目不斜视的玩玩具去了。卡塔库栗只能安慰的拍拍克力架的肩膀。

猫厌体质救不了

（五）

路飞特别喜欢黏着卡塔库栗，走到哪跟到哪，人一停下就围着小腿蹭阿蹭的。

中午也要和卡塔库栗一起午睡，卡塔库栗经常被糊在脸上的猫憋醒。不管睡前卡塔库栗把路飞安排在床上的哪里，哪怕是死死地搂在怀里，最后猫都会出现在脸上。

啊，真是幸福的烦恼。

（六）

路飞不喜欢被人抱起来，它喜欢自己跳到人怀里。卡塔库栗知道路飞的小癖好，从来不主动抱它。

但佩罗斯佩罗总忍不住想抱，一看见路飞撒欢就忍不住逗它。路飞倒也不跑，任由佩罗斯佩罗抱着自己的前腿把猫拎成长长的一条，但后腿就是死活不肯离地。

猫果然是液体。

克力架就没这么好的待遇了，路飞通常绕着克力架走，要是不小心被抓住了也要打着滚的乱扭，拿尾巴抽人。有一次克力架强行把猫抱起来了。第二天就发现自己最喜欢的那盒小饼干被猫撕咬的破破烂烂，饼干粘着猫口水撒的满地都是。

一人一猫就又打了一架。

（七）

众所周知，猫会导致阅读障碍。

比如现在，正在写作业的卡塔库栗就得推一把路飞，才能看一道题。猫就坐在书本上，不肯挪窝，要卡塔库栗陪它玩。把猫抱下去，路飞也会噌的又跳上来，也不知道它哪来的聪明劲，你看哪它就坐哪。

卡塔库栗和路飞讲道理，它就甩着尾巴，睁着大眼睛一脸无辜的看着卡塔库栗。

“我只是一只小猫咪，小猫咪听不懂，小猫咪什么也不知道。”

为了在晚饭前写完作业，卡塔库栗只能喊克力架来帮忙，让克力架把路飞哄出去。克力架刚一伸手，路飞就跳到卡塔库栗怀里，爪子紧紧的勾着卡塔库栗的衣服。

克力架急脾气的要上手抱，路飞就喵喵的惨叫，叫声凄厉的好像要被克力架抓去吃肉一样。

在厨房做饭的大哥听见了，探出头怒气冲冲的朝屋里喊：

“克力架，你又开始折腾猫！你都多大了？！怎么总和一只猫过不去？”

“我没有！！！”

啧，今天的克力架还是和猫不对付。

最后卡塔库栗还是和路飞达成了协议，一人一猫各退一步。卡塔库栗不赶路飞出去，路飞不坐在书本上。但是路飞四只爪子抱住了卡塔库栗的右手手腕不肯撒爪，猫咪肉垫就贴在卡塔库栗手腕上，谁能拒绝猫咪肉垫呢？反正卡塔库栗不能。

卡塔库栗承受了他这个年纪不该承受的重量，他只能拖着一只猫艰难的写作业。等作业写完了，卡塔库栗终于能陪路飞玩了，但是路飞立刻就迈着猫步跳下桌子，自己玩玩具去了。路飞中途想起了自己可怜的铲屎官，它回过头歪一歪小脑袋，喵了一声，卡塔库栗就连脾气都发不出来了。

谁让它只是一只小猫咪呢。


	26. 泥路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡里布X路飞
> 
> 放飞自我的丧病产物

“忍耐一下吧～老爷！”  
让人听了浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的滑腻嗓音响起，就算是路飞也忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“给我好好说话！卡里布”  
沼沼果实能力者的腹部凸出一个鞋底的形状。还带着海楼石手铐的路飞不能使用武装色，这样的踢击对于自然系能力者来说不痛不痒。可卡里布却还是装出一副被痛击了的模样。  
“真的好痛啊！别这么残酷嘛～老爷～”

“快点把手铐钥匙给我！”  
路飞没有在意卡里布虚假的呼痛声，而是晃了晃露在外面的手腕，因为还带着海楼石手铐所以不能放进卡里布的身体里，只能小心地隐藏在沼泽人破烂的披风下面。被闷在黑漆漆，湿漉漉，黏糊糊的沼泽人体内可不是什么有趣的体验。  
“没办法嘛，老爷～你那个忍者朋友只找到了我的手铐钥匙，所以才不得不这样带着老爷你越狱呢～”

知道他说得没错，路飞只能气闷地窝在男人身体里，随着男人的走动摇摇晃晃地发晕。草帽小子难得安静下来，狭仄的黑暗空间简直让人喘不上气，时不时会有泥浆从头顶掉到路飞裸露着的皮肤上。最让人不适的是那还带着卡里布的体温，温热的湿泥滑腻腻地从脖颈流到胸膛，路飞厌恶地摇晃身体试图摆脱它们，可这些湿泥和卡里布本尊一样纠缠粘人，怎样也甩不脱。

“你还好吗？老爷～”  
“唔啊！你干嘛突然出现啊！”  
路飞眼前猛地出现了卡里布的脸，幽绿色的眼睛像是深夜丛林中的饿狼，吐在外面的长舌仿佛马上就要贴到路飞的脸颊上。卡里布在自己的体内变幻出了自己的脸，用自然系的便捷能力。  
和不少能力者打过交道的路飞从没想过居然有人能把能力用的这么恶心。卡里布还是一副黏糊糊要凑过来的架势，和沼泽一样丑陋的面容越凑越近，那双绿眼睛更是眼神诡异，盯得路飞难受极了。

男孩向来不知道忍耐为何物，他大大地张开嘴然后就用牙齿恶狠狠地咬住了那根鲜红的舌头，路飞就这样朝着卡里布威胁，  
“你再这样我就把你的舌头扯下来！”  
“嘶……”  
卡里布痛的倒吸一口冷气，可是立刻就换上了一副谄媚讨好的表情，  
“如果老爷喜欢的话，那就送给老爷好了～”  
卡里布的脸越发凑近，眼看着嘴唇都要贴过来，那舌头也在路飞的牙齿间蠕动起来，简直像是被剥了皮的蛇在挣扎一样。路飞触电一样松开了嘴巴，迅速后退和他拉开距离，  
“呸呸呸……谁会要这种东西？！”

卡里布变化出的脸露出了一个惹人厌烦的笑容，意味深长地看了一眼这个浑身沾满自己“体液”的男孩，然后就消失在泥浆之中。

“咳嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”  
听着卡里布诡异的笑声，路飞忍不住抖了一下。笑声让胸膛也跟着震颤，更多的泥浆掉落在路飞身上，滑腻的触感让路飞想起刚才自己咬着卡里布舌头时的感受，男孩的小脸嫌弃地皱成一团，又是一脚踢在男人的腹部。

“别笑了，你这混蛋！”  
“咳嘿嘿嘿…遵命，老爷～”


	27. 基路 3

“基拉！”

拉长语调的撒娇声音逐渐逼近厨房，正在给培根翻面的基拉连头都没回就向后伸手接住了扑过来的草帽船长。男孩扑到背上的冲击力让基拉踉跄了一下，但是很快就重新站稳。平底锅里滋滋响着的培根此刻煎得恰到好处，基拉拿锅铲铲起这片色泽金黄的煎培根，吹了吹送到路飞嘴边，男孩显然对这个意外的投喂十分满意。

“唔唔…哈……”  
男孩被刚出锅的培根烫的吸气，但还是坚持不肯吐出来，男孩一边嚼着大片的培根肉一边含含糊糊地和基拉告状。基拉清楚地辨认出了路飞说的话，他贴心地附和男孩，毫不犹豫地抨击自家船长，  
“又是基德？他可真过分。”  
路飞嚼着嘴里的肉，点头应和基拉对基德的讨伐。

“那一会儿早餐不给他吃怎么样？”  
基拉一边把最后一块培根放进旁边的盘子里，一边向草帽男孩征询意见。  
路飞眯着眼睛点头，笑得开心极了。基拉拿着整整一大盘的早餐凑到路飞面前，画着眼线的漂亮眼睛半垂着看向得意洋洋的男孩，  
“那多的这一份怎么办？”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻嘻，交给我吧！”

基德大清早就像个火药包，刚被路飞点完紧接着就被基拉又点了一遍，自家搭档做好的早餐全都进了路飞的肚子里。笨蛋猴子还故意拍肚皮吮手指地向基德炫耀，那张笑嘻嘻地小脸可真是让基德又爱又恨。在餐厅变成战场之前基拉把基德赶了出去，踏出门的那一刻基德听见了身后传来的，“略略略”，完全可以想象那个小混蛋是怎么做的鬼脸，柔软的橡胶脸颊被男孩自己拉扯成夸张的形状，吐着舌头发出怪声。

基德几乎是瞬间想起了昨天晚上梦中的旖旎，男孩笑着向自己开合唇瓣。这也是他早起找路飞麻烦的根由。基德的背影僵硬了一瞬然后就立刻落荒而逃，只剩下几根大衣上的羽毛飘飘悠悠地落下来。路飞疑惑地看着基德的身影，然后扭转头看向基拉，  
“锯齿头怎么不和我打架了？”  
基拉把自己盘子里的煎蛋喂给路飞，食物瞬间转移了路飞的注意力，男孩很有气势地一口吞下了勺子里的煎蛋，基拉看着男孩鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的模样勾起嘴角。  
“谁知道呢。”

维多利亚朋克号度过了一个吵闹的上午，直到草帽小子和基德船长一起在甲板上睡起午觉整条船才算是安静下来。基德靠着桅杆打盹，路飞则窝在男人怀里，头靠着基德的颈窝。阳光晒得人懒洋洋的，时不时有海鸥清脆的鸣叫传来，清爽地海风抚过两个人的脸颊，让路飞的黑发和基德垂落下的红发相互缠绕又很快分离。真是难得的静谧时光。

基拉路过时看见的就是这样美好的景象，大副贴心地放轻了脚步，把基德扔在甲板上的大衣盖到两个人身上。柔软的大衣贴着路飞的皮肤，男孩又舒适地向基德怀里缩了缩，被身后高大的男人衬托得像是什么小动物一样。

基德醒来时正对上路飞恬静的睡脸，男孩乖顺地窝在他怀里，柔软的黑发弄得他颈窝发痒，阳光照在路飞脸上，睫毛的阴影打在眼下，让这个胆大妄为的超新星看起来柔和过头了。路飞单薄的背贴着他，基德能感知到男孩肩胛骨的凸起，橡胶人的心跳好像也能通过骨骼传达给他，像是一只蝴蝶落在心脏，通过翅膀的微弱震颤使基德的心变得酸胀，柔软。

基德低下了头，他注意到男孩泛着水光的唇瓣，还有来自午后果汁的清甜香气。基德觉得好像连自己机械义臂的掌心都变得湿润，男人听得见自己的心跳如雷，他想要亲吻草帽小子，他想要亲吻他的对手，敌人，竞争者，他将要亲吻这个不可思议的男孩。

“锯齿头？你是想要亲我吗？”  
男孩困倦地睁开了眼，他正看见基德的贴近，这个红头发的男人表情上没有任何端倪，但路飞只是和他的眼神对视就说出了这样的话，语气自然的像是在谈论天气。然后路飞就看见基德脸颊迅速染上红色，和他头发那种夺目的红色不相上下，  
“少胡说了！蠢猴子！”  
“打我干嘛？！混蛋锯齿头！你是白痴吗？”  
“谁让你说那种自作多情的话啊？”  
“我又没说不可以亲，干嘛生气？”  
“谁管你让不让……”

基德反击的声音噎在喉咙里，男人瞪大眼睛的样子滑稽极了，基德僵硬地盯着路飞，思绪混乱，局面就这样诡异地僵持住了。就在旁边观望却一直被忽视的基拉摇了摇头，大副伸出手掌推了基德一下，力度巧妙的一下，让基德得以继续刚才那个没完成的亲吻。

大副在他们开始笨拙地亲吻后转身离开了甲班，所以，今天晚上维多利亚朋克号的船长室要不要多加一床被子呢？


	28. 唐柯 罗视角

玛丽乔亚是红土大陆上唯一的国家，那些恢宏壮丽的城堡群建在云端，被奉做神灵的天龙人们就居住在其中。罗从来都只是听说，因为高高在上的“神”对他这样普通的孩子来说太过遥远了。不过，脚下格外精致柔软的华美地毯倒是加深了这份实感，他真的跟随一个天龙人来到了玛丽乔亚，来到了世界的最顶端。

只有亲眼看到才能明白，被全世界供养的二十个家族过得是怎样奢靡的生活。只是通过广场的一小段距离也需要无数奴隶在地下日夜不休的工作，只是为了方便天龙人踩在上面的片刻；对普通人而言，只停留在传说中的恶魔果实被天龙人拿来喂给奴隶取乐，价值上亿的稀有物品好像和普通苹果也没什么两样。

这些无法想象的生活都是建立在什么之上的呢？罗握紧了拳头，是建立在无数个像弗雷凡斯那样悲惨的国家之上的。可是，可是多弗不一样。罗一边向着多弗的卧室走一边想着。在罗混杂在尸体中越过国境线后，他看到了炮火和喊杀，多弗站在天龙人的巨船上，向护卫他的海军们下达命令。他要海军们杀死那些奔逃的官员和贵族，阻止邻国军队对弗雷凡斯人民的暴行。

多弗是引发这个悲剧的一份子，可是他又让罗得救了，让弗雷凡斯得救了，罗好像应该憎恨他，也好像应该感激他。不过无论感激还是憎恨，罗想得最多的还是，多弗为什么不能来的再早一点呢？

现在的弗雷凡斯被保全的就只有民众的尸体了。

罗终于走到了多弗的卧室门前，他以奴隶的身份被多弗带到玛丽乔亚，但是多弗并未以奴隶的方式对待他，或者说，多弗不奴役孩子。所有的奴隶孩子都在这里得到了优待，只要不遇到柯拉松。

柯拉松是多弗蓄养的情人，这是奴隶孩子们之间的传闻。猜测的依据有很多，比如柯拉松和多弗公用一间卧室，再比如柯拉松仇视一切进入多弗房间的奴隶孩子，哪怕是多弗邀请那些孩子进来也会被柯拉松拳打脚踢地赶出去。有的奴隶孩子认为柯拉松是怕更年轻的孩子夺走多弗的宠爱，还有人说是因为柯拉松生不出孩子，所以才对孩子格外敌视。

那些奴隶孩子们聚集在一起，悉悉索索地讨论这些，时不时会传来偷笑，听到这些的罗在心里暗暗决定要远离这样的麻烦事。只可惜，事与愿违，他还是收到了多弗的邀请，邀请他到多弗与柯拉松的房间去。

他迟疑地站在门口，十岁的男孩只有门一半的高度，本该拍打房门的手掌最后却只是落在了冰凉的门板上，他不想被卷进这样的麻烦事。但是让人没想到的是，那扇门并没有关好。天龙人的房门绝不容许出现恼人的吱哑声，雕花的门板就这样悄无声息地被推开，露出了一道小小的缝隙。

骑坐在多弗身上的金发男人闯进了罗的眼睛里。多弗坐的椅子背对着门口，面对着罗的柯拉松显然也无心关注门开的一道小小缝隙。柯拉松的金发和多弗一样颜色浅淡，但是却要蓬松许多，像是罗曾经见过的长毛犬那样松软。

深色的口红在柯拉松唇上晕开，被多弗的亲吻。眼下的油彩也因为泪水的浸染而模糊不清，沾染油彩的深色泪痕流淌过泛起红晕的脸颊。这个漂亮男人无力地伏在多弗身上，他双手环抱着天龙人的肩颈，颤抖的呻吟随着身下的顶弄溢出。

看来他们确实是情人关系。但是罗显然没有想到会看到这样的场景，男孩呆立在门口，直到一声更高亢地呻吟从房间里传出来，可是罗却没能从柯拉松脸上看出任何欢愉的表情，他只能看出那种拼命忍耐着的厌恶。柯拉松的表情与妆容截然相反，他看起来一点也不快乐。

罗为撞破了这种事而感到慌乱，十岁的孩子在后退时手脚踉跄，面前的门就被不小心推开更大。柯拉松看到了站在门口的罗，他的所有表情就立刻都隐藏在一张愤怒的脸下面，他拿起身边的古董花瓶砸向门口。迸溅出的花瓶碎片摔在罗的脚下，男孩又后退了几步。

多弗在房间里笑起来，他安抚地揉捏柯拉松的后颈，像是在哄一只炸毛的猫。柯拉松把视线移向多弗，他熟练地收起了厌恶和愤怒，仿佛从未出现过那样自然。柯拉松稍稍抿起唇，他向多弗露出了一个恳求的表情。他甚至只用下垂的眼角就表现出了恰到好处的祈求，就像是对着镜子演练过无数遍那样娴熟。

“呋呋呋呋，是我的错。”  
多弗的心情好极了，他再一次吻上了柯拉松的唇瓣。罗这次看不见柯拉松的神情了，他只能看见柯拉松落在多弗羽毛外套上的手，那支手掌紧紧地攥着大衣，骨节用力到发白，好像能破开皮肤那样凸出来。

罗又后退了一步，他也同样攥紧了自己的衣服下摆。罗深深地看了一眼门内的柯拉松，然后就转身跑走了。


	29. 乔巴路

这是两年后乔巴第一次这么近距离的观察路飞，观察他的船长。

人类和驯鹿之间的差别，乔巴在第一次接触人类时就意识到了。人类没有厚厚的皮毛，他们的皮肤薄而光滑，看起来脆弱得让驯鹿担心。人类的毛发生长在头上，却无法御寒，小驯鹿触碰了一下路飞柔软的额发，那是驯鹿无法理解的奇怪特征，可也并不影响乔巴欣赏它的黑亮柔顺，路飞有着连驯鹿也要称赞的漂亮皮毛。

乔巴的视线向下移，路飞的脸上只有一些细小绒毛，只有在闪闪发亮的阳光下才能看到，就像夏天时沾染露珠的蜜桃，乔巴吞咽了一下，他喜欢那种多汁的甜蜜水果，驯鹿对眼前的人类产生了一种奇怪的食欲。娇小如狸猫的动物诚实地凑近了还在熟睡的路飞，熟悉的气味再次清晰起来，乔巴像往常那样把自己的皮毛与路飞皮肤相贴，让人类也沾染上自己的气味，那是独属于动物之间的暧昧行为。

医生的身份驱使着乔巴把目光落在路飞袒露的胸膛之上，男孩从前并不这样穿衣服，他的胸膛上也没有这样深刻的疤痕。乔巴是路飞的医生，所以他比路飞自己更了解路飞的身体。乔巴在与路飞相遇后的第一件事就是为路飞进行全面体检，直到那种彻底掌握男孩身体一切情况的感受回来以后，乔巴才感到安心。

那个伤疤缝合的十分完美，但是也十分陌生，乔巴曾在心里无数次重复那场手术的所有步骤，但是结果总是与现在的不同，那是另一种完美的缝合，独属于乔巴医生的手术结果。也许是绝对的了解让乔巴产生了一种错觉，驯鹿注视着男孩的身体，乔巴觉得这具身体属于自己。所以那个陌生的伤疤让他感到躁动，像是最美味的棉花糖被陌生人咬了一口，那让乔巴立刻回忆起两年前连续吃下三颗蓝波球的糟糕体验。

驯鹿变成了人类的形态。

两年后的乔巴更加高大，他脖颈上的鬃毛也越发丰厚，曾经被看作是野人的形态，现在则更加夸张，甚至被索隆调侃更像怪物了。乔巴蹲下了自己的身体，把熟睡的男孩罩进自己的影子里。他现在不在乎这个了，只要能帮上路飞，做怪物也没什么不好。

乔巴好像也不是那么喜欢人类，他想融入人类只是因为他无法融入驯鹿，寂寞驱使他走向人群。医生和朵儿医娘也从未刻意要求乔巴成为人类，他们只是希望乔巴能找到同类，或者说，愿意和“怪物”成为同类的伙伴。

路飞就是这样的伙伴，他没有蓝色的鼻子，没有角，也没有尾巴，但是他成为了乔巴的同类，并且把乔巴带到了海上。

海风变得有些强烈，路飞蜷起身体来保持温度，贴心的船医伸出手把他的船长从甲板上抱起走向房间，路飞的脸颊埋进了驯鹿胸前细软的绒毛中，他发出了舒适的叹息。乔巴在修行的两年中时常回忆与路飞的相处，无论是被路飞抱在怀里，还是像这样把路飞抱在怀里。驯鹿满足地低下头用自己湿润的蓝色鼻子触碰路飞的鼻尖，那是一个驯鹿间的吻。

乔巴收紧自己的手臂，他绝不会再失去手中的这份重量。


	30. asl

“停下，艾斯！他已经死了。”  
萨博拦下了艾斯的拳头，阻止他继续殴打尸体的无意义行为。红着眼的艾斯好像这才从刚才的暴戾中脱身，他看着自己染满鲜血的拳头还有些缓不过神。黑发的年轻人抬起头，对上萨博担忧的目光，他的兄弟不在乎他杀人的暴行，只是担忧他的状况。

“我…没事…”  
艾斯的声音有点沙哑，他冷静下来，并且试图让萨博安心。  
“艾斯！”  
带着哭腔的呼喊和男孩一起撞进了艾斯怀里，他们的弟弟路飞被这一切吓坏了。艾斯想要抱紧路飞却又在手掌将要碰到路飞时停了下来，那上面还带着血，艾斯顿了一下，然后就用手臂紧紧把男孩箍在怀里，  
“抱歉，吓到你了，路飞。”

男孩在艾斯怀里小幅度的挣扎起来，他想要看看艾斯的脸好确定他哥哥真的没事。艾斯却压住了男孩的后脑，使路飞的脸颊埋进自己的胸膛，青年的声音带上了一丝祈求，  
“别看我，路飞。”  
艾斯低下头亲吻男孩的发顶，请求男孩不要看到自己这副极力隐藏的凶恶模样。

路飞乖顺地停下挣扎，他更用力地搂抱住他的哥哥，试图用这样的方式来安慰艾斯，直到耳边的心跳声恢复从前的沉稳。萨博拍了拍艾斯的肩膀，等艾斯抬起头后就稍稍错开身体把尸体处的场景展露给艾斯看，萨博已经用车里的毯子把尸体包裹好了。

艾斯与萨博对视，他们的眼睛里露出同样的阴沉，艾斯不后悔自己杀死了那个人渣，而萨博，如果他亲眼看见了那个混蛋对路飞做了什么，那具尸体绝对比现在更惨不忍睹。他们现在要做的就是处理好尸体，把所有的线索都清理干净，然后让路飞忘记今晚发生的一切。

艾斯松开了自己的手臂，他用额头贴着路飞的额头，向他的弟弟叮嘱，  
“到车上等着我和萨博好吗？我们很快就回来。”  
路飞与兄长对视，艾斯露出了和平常一样的笑容，男孩又把头转向萨博，他的另一个兄长巧妙的挡住了尸体的场景，并且向路飞露出了一个温和的笑容。他们做出平时让路飞在饭前稍作等待的表现，这样熟悉的笑容终于让路飞放松下来。男孩破涕为笑，也像平时那样乖巧地回应他的兄长们。

艾斯和萨博注视着路飞走向他们的车，直到男孩坐进了副驾驶，并且隔着车窗向他们挥手。兄长们笑着挥手回应路飞，就像他们只是去便利店买提啤酒。艾斯和萨博转过身面对被包裹起来的尸体，萨博看向自己的兄弟，他们露出了同样的阴郁表情，  
“你知道哪里能处理这个吧？”


	31. 罗路6

“人家好好的汉名你不叫，偏要一口一个特拉男地胡喊。我要是罗公子，非拧你的嘴不可。”  
姑娘笑着拿手帕甩了路飞一下。  
路飞侧身躲过，眼瞧着姑娘不依不饶地还要再打，只好转身绕到罗身后。小公子眼珠一转，抬下巴压到人肩膀上，偏着头对姑娘说，  
“特拉男疼我，才舍不得哩！”  
罗也没接话，低头抿了口茶，眼里全是笑意。

“你笑什么，我说错了不成？”  
路飞推了罗一把，弄得罗身子猛地一晃，不过手上的茶端得倒稳，一滴未洒。罗把茶杯放回桌面，转头扯着路飞的袖子把人拉到身边坐好。桌上的桂花糕被罗推到路飞面前，路飞拿了一块放进嘴里，眼睛却还盯着罗，要他说点什么。

罗转向路飞，抬手展袖，拄着头斜倚桌子瞧他，眉目含情，端是一派风流态度。  
“我舍不得。”  
这一句话说得情意缱绻，像是那台上的戏文一般。路飞嘴里含着桂花糕，不知怎地脸上就发起热来。

姑娘看路飞脸红，禁不住拿袖子遮脸，抬手一指笑出声来，  
“瞧瞧，你们两个打来了就在一处住着，夜里不知道脸红，如今倒知道了？”


	32. 白马路 罗路罗

路飞推了白公子胸膛一把。那双大眼带着水雾，只一眼就要了人半条命去。四目对视，白公子顿了一下，原要吻上路飞软唇的动作变成轻轻蹭过脸颊。白公子身体自然后撤，握上路飞手腕，手上却不敢用力只稍稍搭住，  
“是白某莽撞，唐突了小公子。”  
说着话还要小心地瞧着路飞脸色，故意稍稍侧脸，把自己最俊美的模样给路飞瞧。

白公子向来眼高过顶，哪有这样温柔小意哄人的时候，见惯了白公子从前模样的婢女们悄悄对视，都从彼此眼里看出笑意。她们的小公子生来就惹人怜讨人喜，再难缠的客人到了小公子面前都得化作绕指柔，天大的怒气也发作不成。白公子见路飞脸色稍缓又连忙吩咐加菜，一连串的菜名出口，俱是路飞爱吃的菜色，倒也算是用心。

听了加菜，路飞这才满意的点点头，又开口要了各色点心甜汤。白公子直直地瞧着路飞，面上带着笑，好容貌更显得光彩夺目，好像能晃花人眼。白玉一样的手伸出，修长的手指点在路飞脸颊，白公子蹭走嘴角的米粒。  
“小公子莫恼，才刚是瞧见了这个。”  
楼里用的都是顶好的新米，洁白晶莹，点在指上更衬得白公子一双手好似玉雕。

路飞听了白公子的话才笑起来，  
“原是因为这个！”  
路飞脸嫩，一笑起来大眼弯弯就更显得年幼，他天真的瞧向白公子，  
“我还以为你要抢我的糖糕呢！”  
说完低头凑近白公子的指尖，软舌探出卷着米粒入口，  
“这米真好！”  
路飞咂着嘴感叹。白公子愣了一下，然后就低低地笑起来，  
“小公子果真妙人！”  
他朗声赞了一句，目光炙热地瞧着路飞。手掌收回到宽大的袖子里，他下意识搓了搓指尖，好像还能回忆起那舌尖的软热。

接下来的宴席白公子就好似明白了如何与路飞相处，握着银筷殷勤布菜，路飞眼瞧哪里银筷就夹向哪里。满桌的山珍海味白公子一口未动，全送进路飞嘴里。一顿饭的功夫就哄地路飞喜笑颜开，又吃了酒，两人愈发亲近起来。路飞年纪轻，醉意全在脸上，热酒下肚，一身赛雪的好肌肤就满是艳色，靠着白公子的身子更是软了几分，被人不动声色地搂进怀里。

路飞咽下最后一口甜汤，趴在白公子耳边，软着嗓子说话。  
“我吃饱啦，多谢你请我吃饭！”  
热气吹进耳中，白公子心中也跟着发痒，一偏头就能看见路飞蒙上水雾的大眼，路飞脸颊压在他肩上，和身子一样软绵。  
“小公子怎么谢我？也叫我尝一口甜汤可好？”  
路飞愣愣地点头，然后又有点迷茫的看向桌上的空碗。  
“可甜汤喝光了呀。”  
白公子勾起嘴角，低头吻住路飞红润的唇，  
“还有一点，最甜的一点。”

路飞被逗得笑倒在白公子怀里，花妈妈不知从哪出来，娇笑着与白公子寒暄，机灵的婢女将路飞扶走，白公子只好恋恋不舍地瞧着路飞离开的方向，直到看不清了才回过神专心应付精明的花妈妈。

路飞醉得不厉害，婢女只是虚虚地扶着他，路飞走着却走着突然问了一句，  
“特拉男回来了？”  
“罗公子从客人那回来了，现在应当是洗漱完歇下了。小公子不如先去洗漱，收拾停当了再去歇息？也省得惊扰罗公子。”  
“可我想特拉男了。”  
路飞声音带着醉意，又软又哑，婢女听得耳尖泛红，一声不吭地直接引着路飞去了内室。

婢女都在外间伺候，路飞进了内室，屋里只有罗清浅的呼吸声，路飞笑起来，笑到一半又收了声。黑暗里路飞对着大致是桌上铜镜的方向嘘了一声，  
“不要吵到特拉男！”  
他小声地和镜子里的自己说。路飞在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地走向床边，不知踢到什么，发出点声响，紧接着就扑倒在床铺上，罗躺在里侧，背对着外面，好像还在继续睡着。

路飞爬上床铺手掌摸到枕头上，陷进绸缎一样的长发中。路飞握住罗的长发梳理，手指轻轻揉搓。路飞醉得脸颊发热，用帕子绞干的长发正好还带着一丝水汽和凉意，路飞放软身体把脸埋进罗的头发中，  
“特拉男，特拉男……”  
甜软的声音越来越弱，路飞好像就这样睡过去了。一支手臂从里侧伸出，勾着路飞的腰把人搂进被里，一声轻飘飘的叹息从路飞头顶传来。

“我在。”


	33. 克罗路7

手中提灯的火光摇曳了一下，鬼泣出鞘的声音立刻在山洞中响起。红心船长警惕地看向角落里的阴影，路飞也同样摆起了戒备的姿势。一个瘦长的身影从阴影处出现，它摇晃了一下然后就出现在两个海盗面前。

渔网和破旧的布料缠绕在它身上，虽然看起来大体还是人类的身形，但是它裸露在外的身体还是让罗这个医生无法承认对方和自己是同一物种。鳞片，羽毛，蠕动的肉块，还有滴落的黏液共同构成了他们面前的这个生物。随着这个生物的靠近，它隐藏在阴影中的面容也终于出现在火光之下。

那是一张完全违背人类认知的面孔，它的眼口鼻颠倒错位，就像是用泥巴胡乱捏出的一张面孔，可是那些五官单看起来却又足够精致，仿佛在捏造时极为用心。那个生物脸颊处的眼睛眨了一下，金色的瞳孔收缩又放大，就像是在适应这突然出现的亮光。它位于额头位置的嘴唇上扬，对两个海盗露出了一个“笑容”。

红心船长几乎是踉跄着后退了一步，这种情况下，没有尖叫出声就已经算他足够勇敢了。连路飞都下意识地贴近了罗，  
“特拉男，他看起来……”  
“我明白。”  
罗打断了路飞的话语，他领教过路飞对于他人外貌的耿直叙述。罗不确定路飞接下来的话语会不会激怒对方，在这个诡异的山洞里他们应该更谨慎一点。

男孩沉默下来，罗的余光能够看见路飞那一言难尽的表情，看来喜欢新奇事物的草帽船长也接受不了这样的恐怖物种。对面那个生物用自己的面孔正对着罗，因为眼睛位置的奇特，罗不知道它是不是在与自己对视，但是那种被怪物注视的感受让红心船长起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。火焰燃烧的细小声音在寂静的山洞里被放大，提灯里的火焰好像突然变大了一圈，罗惊愕地发现，那个怪物映在地面上的影子开始在火光下融化。

就像是正在燃烧的蜡烛，影子和怪物一起融化，那些羽毛和鳞片被黏液和肉块包裹，精致的五官像是顺着水流那样在融化蠕动的肉块上流动，也许是过于诡异的场面让罗产生了错觉，他居然觉得那些五官看起来十分熟悉。还不等红心船长细想，他手中的提灯就彻底熄灭了。突如其来的黑暗和恐惧一起摄住了罗的心神。

“草帽当家的！”  
他下意识地想要确定路飞的安危，没有任何回应的深寂黑暗让男人的心脏猛烈跳动，罗一时之间好像只能听见自己慌乱的心跳声。像是极为漫长的一段时间又像是只有一秒钟，  
“我在，特拉男！”  
路飞的回应和火光一起出现，提灯中的火焰依旧在随着山洞中的细小气流摇曳，路飞也没有露出任何慌乱的神态，仿佛刚才的黑暗只是罗的幻觉。

男人来不及确认刚才的情况，他的视线立刻重新回到对面的怪物身上。当那个怪物的面容映入罗的眼睛时，他几乎是惊惧地向后退去，那是一张和罗一模一样的面孔。罗震悚地看向路飞，男孩又露出了之前那个一言难尽的表情。

罗看着对面那个和自己一模一样的面容僵硬而缓慢地做出了一个恐惧的表情，就像是在模仿现在的红心船长。而路飞黑色的眼睛直直地看向罗，好像所有的光线都被那双漆黑的眼睛吸收，怪物和路飞一起看向面露惧容的罗，连脸颊转过的角度都十分一致。这山洞的潮冷好像连人的嗓音都能感染，男孩带着寒意的声音响起，  
“我刚才就想说，特拉男，那个家伙和你长得一模一样。”


	34. 孕all路

“怀孕？！！”  
“骗人的吧！！”  
“虽然很相信你的医术乔巴，但是…要不要再检查一下啊？”  
“我也希望是我错了啊！混蛋！”  
医务室里满是草帽船员们的喧闹声，事件的主角被围在中间，草帽男孩不可置信地看着自己的肚子，  
“这里面……有孩子？！”

“不是告诉过你一定要做好安全措施嘛？！！说过多少遍了啊！怎么还会弄出孩子来啊？！！”  
航海士拉扯着船长的橡胶脸颊，眼睛里的怒火简直要喷出来。  
“我和萨博有好好戴套啊！”  
男孩委屈的声音从变形的嘴巴里发出。  
“事后有检查过避孕套漏没漏吗？”  
乔巴也跟着追问。

“当然了，萨博还灌了水呢！”  
“倒也不必说得这么详细…”  
乌索普忍不住吐槽了一句。  
“萨博君应该不会在这种问题上出纰漏。”  
和萨博共事过一段时间的罗宾为兄弟两个说了一句公道话。  
“那怎么还会怀孕？”  
剑士低沉的声音加进来，男人的脸色实在是不好看。

“避孕套的避孕效果并不是百分之百，虽然概率很低，但也还是有意外怀孕的可能。”  
乔巴叹了口气向大家解释，事已至此，再追究这些已经没有任何意义了，船员们面面相觑，最后全都看向路飞，等着他做出决定。草帽船长和他的伙伴们对视，男孩挠了挠头发，状似轻松地回应，  
“那我运气还真是糟糕啊！”  
男孩低下头看着自己的小腹，  
“现在可不是生孩子的时候……”  
路飞看向他的船医，一如既往的信赖目光，  
“乔巴，你能帮我处理好的，对吧？”

“山治！我饿了！！咳咳，好呛……”  
快要深夜的时候路飞闯进了厨房，来找他的厨师。自从晚饭后路飞决定要打掉孩子，山治的烟就没停过，一根接一根地烟头按在烟灰缸里，不知不觉中厨房里就已经满是烟味了。  
“你先出去，我给你拿到外面吃。”  
山治看着路飞咳嗽回过神来，他立刻掐了手里的烟，把路飞赶出烟雾缭绕的厨房。

男孩坐在甲板的草坪上吃着厨师特质的炒饭，山治看着路飞没心没肺地往嘴里塞饭，  
“喂，你真的想好了吗？”  
“什么？”  
男孩嘴里含着食物，含含糊糊地回应。  
“当然是孩子的事，真的要……”  
山治不忍心地看着路飞的小腹，那可是路飞的血脉。  
“孩子不会想在这个时间出生的。”  
路飞抬头看向山治，他的眼睛里满是坚定。

山治知道路飞是对的，他们刚刚打败凯多，整个海贼团都在风口浪尖上，稍不注意就是粉身碎骨，新世界的海上不是适合孩子成长的环境。可是，可是那到底是路飞的孩子……厨师的心里烦躁起来，他下意识地想要拿出自己的香烟，可他又想起了路飞现在的身体，他强忍住焦躁，收回了摸向烟盒的手。

“啊！吃饱了！吃饱了！”  
男孩面前的盘子已经空了，他眯着眼睛露出一个幸福的表情。山治看着路飞的表情，忍不住揉了揉他细软的头发，  
“算了，这种事当然要听你的了，船长。”

乔巴的医术当然是大海上数一数二的，但是涉及到流产，再好的医生也做不到让母体不受任何影响，手术再怎么精密，路飞也至少要在床上修整一个月，这还不算后续的调养。可是他们现在是在凶险的新世界，新时代的浪潮推动着这个倍受瞩目的年轻海贼团，只要稍有松懈他们就会被大海上的“鲨鱼”们撕碎。在草帽团的协商下，他们决定向红心船长，路飞曾经的同盟者求助。

手术果实的能力可是让他们记忆犹新。

虽然解除了同盟，可红心船长招架不住路飞“我们是朋友嘛！”的嚷嚷，所以草帽团和红心团还是在分开后留下了彼此的联系方式。幸运的是红心团的位置离桑尼号不算太远，电话虫里没来得及详细说明，红心船长只是听说了路飞需要医术方面的支持就痛快地答应了，惹得路飞隔空给红心船长发了好几张好人卡。确认了见面位置后娜美就挂了电话虫，她和乌索普对视了一眼，一起叹了口气。

“不告诉萨博真的好吗？”  
等路飞跑去厨房找山治之后，娜美还是忍不住小声说出来。路飞不愿意把这件事告诉萨博，好像打算就这样全都自己扛下来。  
“是啊，总觉得像是背着路飞哥哥做什么坏事一样……”  
乌索普也很是担忧。  
“索隆！你倒是也说句话嘛！”  
剑士正靠在椅子上打盹，他懒洋洋地抬起眼看向厨房的方向，然后就又重新合上眼睛，  
“我听路飞的。”  
“怎么一个个的都这样啊，真是的……”

再怎么担忧时间也不会慢下来，红心海贼团的潜水艇很快就和桑尼号碰面了，黄色的潜艇浮出水面，红心船长抱着自己的佩刀依靠在栏杆上看向桑尼号的小狮子。草帽男孩像往常一样盘坐在上面，路飞惊喜地向男人挥手，  
“特拉男！你来了啊！”  
红心船长担忧的心终于落了地，这么有精神，应该不是什么重病。

红心团的治疗设备更为全面，所以乔巴干脆就带着路飞直接来了潜水艇。草帽船长依旧对贝波兴趣不减，红心船员们也都和他热情的打招呼，剩下两位医生单独交流。罗在来的路上就翻看了路飞之前的病历，想过了各种可能，但是绝不包含怀孕这种选项。在乔巴大致说完情况后，罗一时之间甚至不知道路飞怀孕和路飞想要流产这两件事哪个更让他震惊了。

红心船长僵硬着身体带路飞走进检查室，他的大脑一片混乱，倒是路飞比他还要镇静得多。  
“草帽当家的，你……”  
罗盯着路飞的小腹，想说的话都噎在喉咙里，不知道为什么，难以形容的酸涩堵在医生的心口。不过是从前的同盟罢了，路飞的私生活和他又有什么关系。红心船长安静下来，他只是个值得信赖的医生，仅此而已。

沉默一直持续到检查结束，路飞也难得这么安静。他注视着屏幕上显示的图像，虽然能看见的只是那模糊的，小小的一团。男孩的指尖点在屏幕上，他专注地像是把自己一生的耐心都用在这，用在和这个小东西告别上。罗从没在路飞脸上看到这样的表情，草帽船长生了一张单纯稚嫩的脸，好像他天生就不该有这些复杂隐晦的情绪。

红心船长从未想过路飞会被人这样对待，那个永远笑嘻嘻的草帽男孩居然会为了一个男人心碎。  
“你真的想好了吗？”  
罗艰涩地询问，死亡外科医生第一次感到不忍。  
“是的，特拉男，我想好了！”  
路飞坚定地回应了医生，刚才的表情好像从未出现在路飞脸上，一晃眼他就又变回了原来那个草帽船长，路飞永远不会在这些事上沉溺。路飞只是信赖地注视着医生，像是把自己完全交到他手里。

罗忍不住背过身去，他的手无意识地在书架上翻动，像是在查找资料，但其实医生只是没办法与路飞的眼神对视。他居然要亲手杀死路飞的孩子，尽管那孩子属于路飞和别人。  
“先回你们船上吧，草帽当家的。手术还要准备，明天再过来，具体的注意事项我会和驯鹿当家的说。”  
医生甚至狼狈地无法转过身，他听见路飞的应好声，听见路飞离开房间的脚步声，等待一切声音都消失后，医生才停下自己无意义的举动，  
“你就那么喜欢那个人吗？草帽当家的。”

如果那个人是路飞的船员，他一定会陪路飞一起过来，但是现在却只有乔巴和路飞一起，那还会有谁？草帽大船团吗……医生已经无法停止思考那个让草帽船长怀孕的男人到底是谁了。在和乔巴交流情况后，他还是没能忍住，医生一边整理资料一边好像不经意地问了一句。乔巴的反应却有点出乎罗的意料，小驯鹿的表现甚至可以说是难以启齿，它含糊地跳过了这个话题，这让红心船长更加困惑了。

乔巴不理解路飞对这件事的态度，所以他不知道自己应不应该把萨博的事告诉罗，幸好罗没有继续追问，就好像他只是随口说了那么一句。终于回到桑尼号的乔巴松了口气，可是紧接着他的心就又提起来，明天路飞就要做手术了，而萨博却毫不知情，他们这样做，真的没关系吗？

大海上的早晨格外清爽，可是这清爽的海风带来的不止是送报鸟，还有乌鸦，是的，仿佛革命军的标志一样的乌鸦。萨博乘着乌鸦来到了桑尼号。路飞的哥哥和路飞一样随性，因为拿着路飞的生命卡，怎么样都能找到路飞，所以来见面的时间也十分随心所欲，很少提前和路飞他们打招呼。已经起床的草帽船员们僵立在甲板上，乌索普看着一步步走过来的参谋总长，忍不住在心里哀叹，这运气也太差了吧！

萨博敏锐地感知到了气氛的奇怪，他看到了跟在桑尼号附近的潜水艇，他知道那是罗的船。特拉法尔加，大海上的危险分子，路飞的前同盟和救命恩人。甚至可以说，在两年前的那个时候，罗做了萨博应该做的事。萨博应该对此感到感激，可他却总是不安，甚至因为罗和路飞同盟关系的结束而松了口气。萨博绝不是不信任路飞，他只是不信任自己，他错过的真的太多了，而且这些错过无法挽回，无法弥补。

本来喜悦的心情蒙上了阴霾，但是他依旧保持得体的微笑，向草帽船员询问他们的船长。航海士小姐脸上的僵硬让萨博越发地不安，  
“萨博！你怎么来了？！”  
路飞打破了尴尬的氛围，男孩像往常一样扑到哥哥身上，他和平常一样亲昵地缠在萨博身上，叫人看不出任何端倪。

男孩的重量让萨博不再那么不安，两个人还没说上几句话，路飞就突然脸色难看地从萨博身上跳下来，  
“抱歉，我要去……”  
路飞捂着口鼻含糊地说了一句就跑向船舱，  
“路飞？”  
萨博被男孩吓了一跳，紧接着痛苦的干呕声就从里面传来，  
“路飞他怎么了？”  
男人焦急地向草帽船员们询问。

所有人都沉默着，乌索普干笑了两声，想要说些什么却被索隆突然的声音打断，  
“路飞怀孕了，你的。”  
剑士十分平静地说出真相，脸上甚至没有什么表情。  
“索隆！”  
“混蛋绿藻头，你干什么？！”  
“索隆你是白痴吗？！”  
面对船员们的指责索隆没有任何动摇，他看着萨博追进船舱的背影，啧了一声。副船长转过脸和伙伴们对视，  
“刚才那种情况，根本不可能瞒得住他。”  
大家再一次沉默下来，索隆说得没错，只要是关于路飞的一切，什么都瞒不住萨博。

萨博进去的时候路飞已经吐完了，眼圈泛红的男孩坐在椅子上，仰头看向萨博，那让萨博的心都化成了一滩水，  
“你还好吗？路飞，还有哪里不舒服？”  
萨博紧张兮兮地询问路飞，他现在甚至感到一丝眩晕，这个消息搅乱了萨博冷静的头脑，简直像是做梦一样，巨大的狂喜让萨博头脑发昏。他单膝跪在路飞面前，握住弟弟柔软的手掌，萨博温柔地注视着男孩的小腹，  
“你喜欢男孩还是女孩，路飞。孩子会长得像你还是更像我？我应该去告诉龙先生！他一定会很高兴的！”

喜悦让萨博喋喋不休，他站起身激动地在房间里打着转，和每一个初为人父的傻爸爸一样，直到最初的狂热稍稍减退，萨博才发现从刚才开始，房间里就只有他一个人的声音。萨博看向椅子上的路飞，他惊愕地发现，路飞的脸上没有任何喜悦的表情，路飞平静甚至是严肃地与萨博对视。

男人下意识地后退了一步，他想起了草帽船员们的奇怪态度，还有不远处的潜水艇，一个猜想浮现在萨博脑海里。萨博脸上因为喜悦而浮现的红晕全部退去，他的脸色变得苍白，失去血色的双唇颤抖了一下，但他还是艰难地开口，  
“你不想要这个孩子是吗？路飞。”  
“是的，萨博。”  
路飞非常坚定地回应他的兄长，打破了萨博所有的幻想。

就像是一盆凉水浇在萨博头上，他立刻冷静下来，之前被忽略的一切条件此刻全都出现在男人的脑海里。草帽团的处境，革命军的危机，时局的动荡还有生育的痛苦操劳，路飞的决定是对的，他们不能在这时候生下孩子，那才是对孩子的不负责任。  
“抱歉，路飞，我刚才太激动了……”  
参谋长坐在了路飞旁边，他带着手套的双手捂住脸颊，那样不合时宜的喜悦只会伤到路飞的心，他到底在做什么啊。

路飞握住了兄长覆在脸颊上的手掌，他把男人的手掌拉下来，与萨博对视，  
“这又不是萨博的错。”  
男孩用脸颊磨蹭男人的掌心，他依赖地看向萨博，  
“看到萨博高兴的样子，我也很开心。”  
“路飞……”  
萨博紧紧地抱住了男孩。

路飞开始向萨博说明情况，关于怀孕的意外和拜托罗来为他做手术的事情，可是直到把全部事情都说完了男孩也一句也没有提过萨博，好像他从来都没打算把这件事告诉萨博。萨博注视着路飞的眼睛，那双黑白分明的眼睛里什么也没有，萨博想问路飞，问路飞如果自己今天没有来，他是不是就打算永远不把这件事告诉自己？但是萨博没有问路飞，他只是把这根刺咽进喉咙里，然后笑着对路飞说好。

萨博独自从船舱走出来，路飞说自己饿了，要去餐厅吃东西。草帽船员们忐忑地看着萨博向他们走来，但是萨博并没有像他们想象的那样，感到沮丧伤心或是与路飞争执。他的脸上和路飞做下决定时一样，带着平静的笑。萨博像平时一样和他们寒暄闲聊，明明应该为了这样和平的状态开心，但是大家还是觉得有些别扭，果然兄弟两个都是让人难以理解的家伙。

山治离开了人群，他不想再看到萨博脸上的笑容了。真是碍眼，他真的在乎路飞吗？为什么到现在还笑得出来？虽然怀孕是意外，但是造成这种后果的不还是他吗？一点愧疚都没有，这种毫不在乎的态度到底算什么啊？！厨师烦躁地点燃香烟，烟雾在半空中飘散，一片蓝色的光膜出现在山治眼前。  
“黑足当家的，好久不见啊。”

已经过了昨天约定的时间，红心船长决定亲自来桑尼号看看，  
“抱歉，罗。路飞的哥哥来了，所以时间耽搁了。”  
罗看向不远处的萨博，他对萨博有点印象，革命军的二把手，德雷斯罗萨有过一面之缘，虽然那时候他已经不太清醒了，但还是有一些模糊的印象。  
“他应该很生气吧，弟弟不得不流产这种事情。”  
“看不出来，那个混蛋，就像那孩子不是他的一样……”  
“什…什么？！”

在罗上船的那一刻，萨博就知道了，他转头看向那个高瘦的男人，那个让路飞如此信赖的男人。萨博突然停下了和路飞伙伴们的交谈，他和罗愤怒的眼睛对视，就像是两团火撞在一起，萨博顿了一下，然后就大步地走向那个男人。

“诶？！萨博……”  
“特拉男什么时候来的啊？”  
“为什么一副要打起来的架势啊？！！”  
“山治在那边，应该没关系吧……”  
“还是好可怕。对了，索隆，诶？索隆那家伙去哪了？！”

罗同样迎着萨博走了过去，虽然山治没有说到底发生了什么，但是路飞昨天心碎的表情和萨博今天毫不在乎的态度就足够让罗愤怒了。打着哥哥的名号对路飞做出这种事，到底是胁迫还是引诱？这样的关系持续多久了，路飞至今还被这个男人伤害了多少？

“你不是草帽当家的哥哥吗？为什么能对他做出这种事？”  
罗愤怒的声音就算隔着一段距离也能清楚的听见，山治就站在不远处，看着他们的同盟和他们船长的哥哥在桑尼号上对峙。  
“要是你有机会的话，会比我做的更过分吧。”  
萨博脸上噙着笑容回应，可是眼睛里却一丝温度也没有，  
“你也不过是曾经的“同盟”罢了，有什么立场来指责我呢？”

罗在大海上走到今天，愤怒没有任何用处，只是一种有害的情绪起伏这种道理他早就清楚了。但是在此刻他还是无法抑制这种暴烈的情绪涌上头脑，  
“什么立场？你问我是什么立场？因为你，草帽当家的跑来我船上，拜托我亲手杀死他肚子里的孩子！就是这样的狗屁医生立场！”  
萨博握紧了自己手中的水管，手套内的骨节泛起白色，他甚至用力到在坚硬的水管上留下了指痕，可是萨博的脸上没有任何悔愧的端倪，他就像是在领地上面对另一只虎视眈眈的雄兽那样，绝不露出任何脆弱，  
“只是患者的私事而已，不劳你多费心，医生。”  
金发的青年露出一个恶意的笑容，医生两个字被故意重重咬着发声，  
“如果路飞为此感到痛苦的话，就算要我去死，我也不会有任何怨言……”

一个重重的拳头砸在萨博的鼻梁上，打断了萨博的话，  
“冷静点！罗！”  
山治拦住了暴怒的医生，尽管他自己也有想要狠狠揍那个混蛋的冲动，山治脸色难看地拦在罗和萨博之间，路飞不会想看到他们这样的。罗金色的眼睛被怒火淬炼，锋利得像刀锋一般，被拦住的男人怒极反笑，他的一边嘴角向上勾起，  
“呵，是不是还要我夸你一句痴情种子啊？连这种话都说的出来，你可真是个不折不扣的混蛋。”

萨博没有避开医生的拳头，也许只是他不想避开。口鼻处火辣辣的疼痛传来，鼻梁酸得让人想要流泪，湿热的液体流过唇上，萨博抬起手背抹了一下，鲜红粘稠的血色沾在手套上，他垂着头让人看不清表情。等他重新抬起头看向罗和山治时，青年的眼睛在阳光下闪着光，像是某种脆弱易碎的漂亮晶体，他露出一个沾染血迹的笑容，  
“对，我就是个不折不扣的混蛋。”

他们的争执声还没大到能够传进餐厅，餐厅里只有路飞和索隆两个人，路飞大口大口地吞咽着食物，索隆靠着座椅的椅背假寐，整个餐厅只有男孩发出的咀嚼声。  
“不去看看吗？他们打起来了。”  
索隆突然开口，他睁开独眼，把视线转向埋头吃肉的路飞身上。好像索隆的这句话过于突然，吓到了男孩，路飞连着骨头一口吞下了一大块肉，食物整个卡在了他的喉咙处，噎住了路飞。男孩的脸被憋成紫色，表情痛苦，他把手握成拳头捶着胸口，试图让自己咽下去。

在路飞窒息之前，一大杯水递到了他面前，路飞接过后就急切地灌进嘴里，  
“哈啊…得救了！！”  
终于把食物咽下去的路飞脱力一般趴在餐桌上，男孩的脸颊侧着贴在餐桌上，他笑嘻嘻地看向男人，  
“谢啦！索隆！”  
剑士和他船长对视，看着男孩眼睛里的神采一点点消失，可路飞还是在努力地咧开嘴角，  
“他们自己能解决的……对吧？索隆。”

剑士的手一直搭在腰间的刀上，像是等着他的船长发号施令。“全都砍了算了。”男人看着路飞的表情在心里这样暴躁地想着。但是路飞就这样安静下来，沉默地趴在餐桌上。索隆不喜欢路飞这样难看的笑容，他直接伸出手臂把男孩扣进自己怀里，  
“不想笑就别勉强自己了，笨蛋。”  
路飞把脸颊埋在男人宽阔的胸膛里，男孩的手掌紧紧抓住索隆的衣服，过了好久他才发出沉闷地声音，  
“是我做错了吗？”

路飞仰起头看向索隆，他从来没有露出这样迷茫无措的眼神。就算是对他最严格的索隆在此刻也不忍心说出任何责怪的话语。男人收紧手臂，低下头用自己的额头抵住男孩的额头，他坚定地注视着路飞的眼睛，  
“你没做错任何事，路飞。”


	35. 萨路

德雷斯罗萨的竞技场有许多隐秘的角落，与路飞分散数年的萨博选择了其中一处与他的弟弟相认。萨博得承认，到现在他的大脑还有一点晕眩，无论是与路飞的见面还是过去的种种事情都让他心胸激荡，如果不是身为哥哥的自持，他现在也许会和路飞一起哭泣。

可惜现在没有更多的时间给他们冷静，路飞还急着去救他的同盟者，萨博也将要接手“路西”的身份夺回烧烧果实，换装是必要的步骤。路飞从小就是这样，一哭起来就难以停下，他还沉浸在兄长失而复得的感动中，路飞就这样在萨博面前一边哭泣一边脱下自己的衣服。

眼前的场景实在让萨博有些无法冷静，还在啜泣着的男孩正一件件脱下自己的衣服，简直就像是萨博在逼迫路飞做些什么一样，他完全僵在了原地。头脑混乱的总长第一个想起的不是阻止路飞，而是自己身后还有一个路飞的“仰慕者”。

水管与竞技场历史悠久的砖石碰撞，发出刺耳的响声，  
“转过去，巴托洛米奥！”  
就算是这样不客气的命令语气也没能让那个桀骜不驯的海贼有什么不满，那可是路飞前辈的兄长大人！巴托干脆地回应了萨博，  
“遵命呗！大前辈！”

等到萨博后知后觉地想起自己应该先阻止路飞时，路飞已经脱完了。还带着男孩体温的开衫与短裤被几近赤裸的路飞递给萨博，  
“换上这个吧！萨博。”  
参谋总长克制着自己的视线，尽量只停留在路飞的脸颊上，兄长的声音有些艰涩，  
“有披风的话，不交换衣服也没关系的，路飞。”

“诶？！这样吗？！”  
男孩回头看了一眼地下的红色披风，那确实足够隐藏身份了。  
“抱歉，抱歉！”  
路飞挠了挠自己的黑发，像是为自己莽撞的行为感到一丝羞惭，男孩利落地收回了自己的衣服。  
“不过路飞还真是长大了啊，考虑的这么周全，是能够独当一面的大人了呢！”  
萨博露出一个欣慰的表情，安抚地摸了摸男孩的黑发。

萨博依旧和小时候一样体贴，路飞好不容易才停下哭泣，兄长的温柔又让男孩眼眶发酸，脸上还带着泪水的路飞再一次撞进了萨博怀里，  
“呜呜呜呜萨博……”  
弟弟赤裸的身体让萨博的手掌无处安放，可男孩正在他怀里啜泣颤抖，那是他错过多年的弟弟，只是一个赤裸拥抱而已，他们小时候还在一起洗过澡呢。

可是就在参谋总长决定收紧手臂的前一刻，路飞从他怀里退了出来，男孩擦了擦眼泪，看向萨博，  
“我得走了，萨博，特拉男还在等着我。”  
萨博把僵在半空的手臂收回到身侧，像是什么也没发生过那样，他向路飞露出了一个温和的笑容，  
“当然了，救人要紧。”

总长垂在身侧的手掌紧紧握起，皮质的手套被他攥出褶皱，可他还是对着路飞微笑，像是任何一个疼爱弟弟的好兄长那样，  
“不舒服。”  
“不喜欢路飞提到那个人的名字。”  
“那样的称呼太亲近了。”  
“海贼之间的同盟关系不应该那么亲密。”  
“路飞应该……”

“萨博？”  
路飞的声音打断了萨博脑子里的声音，已经穿好衣服的路飞叫了一声呆站着的兄长。萨博像是才回过神来，他下意识地说了一句，  
“我错过的太多了……”  
“什么？萨博？”  
路飞没能听清萨博低沉的自语。

萨博重新抬起头看向路飞，依旧是路飞记忆里的那种笑容，温柔可靠的兄长表情，  
“没什么。”  
萨博向前迈出一步，他伸出手掌握着男孩的肩膀使他转过身去，然后轻轻地推了一下路飞单薄的后背。路飞被推着走进了亮处，而身后的萨博则站在角落的阴影之中。路飞看不清自己兄长的表情，但是男人温和的声音清晰地传过来，

“快去救人吧，路飞。”


	36. 橡胶领域 草帽一伙&罗

“搞什么鬼？！”  
正打算一刀解决眼前杂鱼的索隆却因为脚下土地的突然变化失去重心，尽管在摔倒前索隆的剑气就划过了敌人的胸膛，但是威名远扬的三刀流剑士和眼前的杂鱼一起摔倒在地下的场面还是引人发笑。比如用月步在空中作战的山治就差点笑得从天上掉下来，另一边同样被“坑害”的狙击手则一边躺在地下射击一边朝着罪魁祸首大喊，  
“说了多少次了路飞！觉醒之前先告诉我们一声啊！！”

离自家船长距离较近的航海士小姐此刻十分后悔自己今天穿的是一双高跟鞋，弹性好得过头的橡胶领域让娜美狼狈地摔倒又弹起，再摔倒再弹起，要不是有罗宾帮忙，娜美可能真的就得这样持续到战斗结束。

不过最没有防备的还是和草帽团久别重逢的红心船长。坚硬的地面突然变成了橡胶，支撑身体的力量瞬间改变，握着鬼哭的罗也跟着向后仰倒。身材高大的敌人则是向前摔倒，面色狰狞地扑向眼前的罗，身经百战的剑士一边放松身体顺着重力倒下一边挥刀把敌人腰斩。被切割成两半的身体摔在红心船长的两侧，那让罗再一次被身下的橡胶地面高高弹起。

此刻的路飞还在和自己的敌人战斗，特殊的橡胶领域能让人失去平衡，但是对橡胶人来说领域内提供给他的弹力则会让他变得更快更强。路飞的身影在领域内四处碰撞，积蓄能量，只有见闻色霸气才能勉强捕捉到他的身影。路飞几乎是在瞬间就完成了对敌人的最后一击。但同时因为路飞刚才的快速碰撞，仿佛巨大蹦床一样的橡胶领域也即将迎来了一阵极速猛烈的弹动。

“不要啊！”  
“娜美小姐！罗宾小姐！”  
“一定要杀了你，草帽当家的！”  
“路飞！！！”  
意识到即将发生什么的各位也不约而同地向着路飞怒喊，但是显然这些都阻止不了接下来要发生的事。索隆十分明白这个道理，剑士选择沉稳地抱紧了自己的三把刀，一副令人心酸的娴熟模样。

在慌乱地惨叫中，橡胶领域终于逐渐安静了下来。各位在海上叱咤风云的大海贼们也算是体会了一次少有的晕船感受，一个个面色惨白地从橡胶地面上缓缓站起，  
“你是白痴吗？！”  
“不是说好觉醒之前要提前说嘛？！”  
“混蛋草帽……”  
被众人指责的路飞依旧活力十足，橡胶男孩跃跃欲试地原地弹跳了两下，路飞笑嘻嘻地看向自己的伙伴们，  
“抱歉抱歉！！”  
他嘴上在道歉，可是脚下却越蹦越高，乌索普慌乱地后退，  
“不是吧，路飞！”  
话音未落，大笑着的草帽男孩就像是被发射地炮弹一样扑向了自己的伙伴们，手忙脚乱迎接路飞热情的海贼们异口同声，  
“住手啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”


	37. 罗路8

走廊里传来熟悉的声音，病床的滑轮碾过地面，略有艰涩，然后是礼貌的敲门声，  
“销毁品，编号尾号0505，请查收。”  
门外的声音平稳客气，没有任何波动，就好像他口中说的“销毁品”真的是什么无关紧要的东西，而不是一个，活生生的人。

“知道了。”  
罗从椅子上站起身，打开了房门。罗穿着和门外人一样的白大褂，戴着同样的口罩。如果不是罗手腕和脖颈上的金属环，也许他们看起来就真的像是同事了。

带着手环的修长手掌在纸张上签下自己的名字，接手了今天的“销毁品”和相关的资料。  
“辛苦了。”  
门口的研究员朝罗微不可查地点了一下头，却没有任何眼神对视，只留下一个背影。这也许是他们的天赋，连客气话也能说的这样傲慢。

今天的“销毁品”格外安静，呼吸声微弱的难以分辨，鲜血随着胸腹处的微微起伏渗出，染红了身上的白布。罗把病床推进了房间的一个角落，然后就立刻远离了那里。死前再拉一个人陪葬的想法，很多人都会有，而这些怀有特殊能力的试验品，就算是在濒死之际也足够危险，罗吃过这样的亏。

他低头翻阅手中的资料，先找的是0505对镇静和止痛药物抗性的报告。有效剂量大得可怕，能让他安静下来的药物也几乎能够杀死他。足以想象0505之前在实验室中的经历。对于像0505这样的试验品来说，死亡才是解脱。

罗开始调配药剂，尖锐的针头插入药瓶，透明的药液在针管中逐渐升高，  
“接下来我会给你注射止痛和镇静的药剂，那能让你从现在的痛苦中脱离，所以，不要反抗我。”  
罗每天都会对送来这里的“销毁品”重复这些话，能够摆脱痛苦的承诺对他们来说最有效果，再疯狂的试验品都不会在这一步对罗出手。

罗走近病床，0505依旧十分安静。送来这里的“销毁品”身上都有致命伤，奄奄一息、动弹不得是他们的常态。罗只是从0505手臂的一侧掀开了上面的白布，罗通常不会看“销毁品”的面容和身体，算是对他们最后的尊重。0505看起来十分年轻，手腕是那种少年人特有的纤细。

他的小指有从上到下一整条伤痕，被剖开又缝合的伤痕，这根小指软趴趴地垂在其他手指旁边，看起来像是一摊破碎重组的软肉。研究员抽走了里面的一整条骨头，为了实验0505的骨骼离体后是否还会呈现出橡胶特性。罗不知道实验的结果，但他知道那一定很疼。为了实验效果不受干扰，手术时他们通常不会给试验品注射麻药。这些只是0505身上遭受的冰川一角。

罗托起0505的手臂，使他的上臂皮肤绷紧，在针头即将刺入肌肉时，罗手掌下的手臂挣扎了一下，含糊的声音从0505被白布掩盖下的面容处传来。他发不出太清晰的声音，因为他的喉咙也被烧伤了。0505变成“销毁品”的原因是今天上午的试验，他被关进了高温室，为了研究他的橡胶身体会在什么温度下融化。但是0505的勇敢超过了所有人的想象。在高温室的温度上升到无法进入时，他果断地把自己的胸膛撞在了高温室中的发热组件上，等到研究员把他带出来时，0505几乎失去了一半的内脏。

罗的手顿住了，他现在应该做的是赶快给0505进行注射，然后让他在没有疼痛的安静中死去，这就是罗存在的价值。这里的研究员对他们进行人体实验，带给他们无休止的痛苦，却不肯亲手终结他们的生命。就像他们对外宣称的那样，  
“我们的实验中也许会有必要的疼痛，但是绝不剥夺生命。”  
剥夺他们生命的是罗，一个从十三岁起就被迫踏入地狱，为魔鬼效劳的可怜人。

白布下还在传出声音，急促地、断断续续地声音。罗伸出手掌，决定掀开0505脸上的白布。他在心里对自己哂笑，  
“又开始了！一份假惺惺的临终关怀，献给即将被你亲手杀死的人……”  
白布下的脸比想象中更加年轻，失去血色的惨白皮肤，一对过大的圆眼，还有眼睛下的旧伤疤。但是这些都不是让罗惊讶的原因，这份惊讶来自男孩嘴角上扬的弧度，那些急促地，断断续续地声音，来自他的笑容。

罗在这个房间里听见过咒骂、叹息、哭泣或者什么也听不到，这是他第一次听见笑，尽管难听得不像是笑。男孩的眼睛艰难地转向罗，他确确实实是在笑，连眼睛里都带着笑意。他张了张嘴，发出微弱的声音，烧伤让他不能更大声，罗只有俯下身才能听清的话。

为了这个前所未有的笑容，罗愿意承担被0505咬掉耳朵的风险，他俯下身把耳朵贴近男孩的唇边。失血干裂的唇瓣蠕动，温热的气声打在耳骨。0505的手掌紧紧地握住了罗的手掌，瘫软的小指贴着罗的手背，微弱的声音在罗的大脑里重组，

“我们一起逃出去！”

罗重新看向病床上的男孩，他笑得那么开心，就像不知道自己正在步入死亡，他紧紧地握着罗的手掌，虚弱又快乐地对罗说，  
“我们，一起逃出去！”  
鲜血从男孩的嘴角涌出，内脏碎片使0505呛咳出声，可他还是固执地看着罗，像是在讨要一个承诺。罗回握住0505的手掌，在脸上露出了一个僵硬的笑容，像是对男孩刚才笑容的一个拙劣模仿，罗俯下身把自己的唇瓣贴近男孩的耳朵，用同样快乐的语气回应他，

“好，我们一起逃出去。”


	38. 艾路

今天，对于十七岁的艾斯来说是个重要的日子，因为他得到了自己的第一艘船，一艘小小的木船。

七年的时间足矣让艾斯和路飞攒下一笔不菲的财富，至少足够买一艘更体面的船。但是艾斯把那些金币数了一遍又一遍，也还是买了这一艘。他把钱分成了几堆，这一堆是给路飞今年过冬的，那一堆是明年的……该给达旦留一些，还有玛琪诺的……然后是最大的那一堆，那是艾斯留给路飞买船的。艾斯替他的弟弟看中了一艘好船，结实耐用，操作简单，最适合路飞刚出海时用。于是，艾斯最后只给自己选了最小的一堆金币。“不过是出海用的船，早晚要换，买那么好的干什么？”青年一边把金币交给船主一边在心里想。

把船安置好后，艾斯就拿着自己空了的钱袋返回科尔波山。走到最后一段路时，艾斯突然想到要不要先把那艘船给路飞买下来，不然按着路飞的性子，这钱恐怕留不到他出海的那一天。但是，万一那时候又有更好的船了呢？而且，哪有买了船放上三年再用的？艾斯有些羞惭地揉了揉鼻子，为自己的傻念头。“怎么和路飞越来越像了？”艾斯一边拨开眼前的植物一边在心里抱怨自己。

“艾斯！你回来啦！买到船了吗？！”  
男孩的声音遥遥地传过来，艾斯抬起头就看见路飞站在远处朝他挥手。身边是一头巨大的野猪，小山一样倒在地下，更衬得路飞像个孩子，让艾斯放心不下的孩子。艾斯爽朗地回应路飞，他把手掌拢在嘴边，向弟弟那边大喊，  
“我回来了！！”  
青年似乎并未察觉，和刚才的独行相比，现在他的脚步快了许多，像是迫不及待想要和路飞汇合。

走近了艾斯才瞧见路飞脸上挂了彩，鼻子下面血淋淋一片，手臂和腿上好像也被划伤了。很明显，是那头倒下的野猪给路飞留下的伤口。艾斯的脚步更快了几分，他几乎是跑过去的。等真快到了，艾斯反倒停了脚步，他盯着路飞眼周泛起的红色，心里发慌，“又要哭了……”艾斯条件反射一样地想。

可是路飞没有，他红着眼圈的弟弟朝他笑起来。十四岁的男孩用手背狠狠地抹去鼻子下面的血迹，那里没受伤，也许只是被撞了鼻子，才流了那么多血。路飞还在嘻嘻地笑，  
“艾斯，船怎么样？很大吗？！”  
好像一点也不在意自己的伤似的。  
“你怎么………”  
艾斯被弄了个措手不及，那句已经跑到嘴边的“不许哭”只能被他硬生生地咽回肚子里。

艾斯说自己讨厌路飞哭，但其实也不是讨厌，更多的是怕，就像路飞怕水那样怕。

艾斯自己从来不哭，因为他知道哭没用，不会有人拿着糖果或是冰激凌来哄一哄他，揉揉他的头发对他说，  
“不要哭了，好不好？”  
艾斯以为这样的自己也不会在乎别的人哭，可是有一天他却发现自己见不得路飞哭。艾斯只要一看见有眼泪顺着他弟弟的脸滑下来，他就格外烦躁。

可是艾斯不愿意哄人，也不知道有什么法子能让路飞停下来，所以他只能恶狠狠地朝着那孩子喊，  
“不许哭！”  
这句话就像是开关一样，只要艾斯喊出来路飞恼人的哭声就能立刻停下，可是看着路飞忍着哭皱起来的脸，艾斯心里又格外无力，就像是路飞掉进浴桶里那样难受。艾斯的宣泄就只有打人，打叫路飞哭出来的人。一拳一拳地砸到脸上，叫那人也哭出来，心里才觉得好受。

可是这次路飞没有哭，艾斯不知所措地看着路飞，  
“你怎么不哭了？”  
他问了个傻问题，傻得连路飞都愣了一下。但男孩很快就反应过来，他拍了拍身边的野猪尸体，很神气地对艾斯说，  
“我打赢了！还哭什么？！”  
这是艾斯一直期待路飞能说的话，像个真正的海上男儿说得话。可现在艾斯听到了，却没自己想象中那么高兴。

他现在应该做个合格的哥哥，拍拍他弟弟的肩膀，赞许他说，  
“好样的，路飞，你终于长大了！”  
可是看着男孩骄傲的表情，他却什么也说不出来，一种惆怅的情绪突然就填满了艾斯的心，  
“这样啊……”  
艾斯从自己的声音里听出了苦涩。这些奇怪的情绪本来都应该发泄到那头野猪身上，可是现在路飞自己就打倒了那头野猪。青年看着那头倒下的野猪，悲哀地想，路飞已经不再需要他了。

明明是自己出海要丢下路飞，可是现在艾斯却觉得，是自己要被路飞丢下了。

艾斯的神色实在太叫人在意，路飞忍不住又叫了一声他的哥哥，  
“艾斯……”  
男孩像是体察到了兄长的心情，他苦恼地皱起眉，  
“就是我打赢了野猪，艾斯你也还是不能安心出海吗………”  
青年刚从那种怅然若失的情绪中回过神就被路飞的话弄的一愣，  
“？我不能安心出海？”  
“对啊，玛琪诺和我说，艾斯你这几天总是魂不守舍的，就是因为担心我没办法一个人生活，所以才不能够安心出海呢！”  
艾斯呆呆地看着路飞，路飞却自顾自地说下去，  
“所以我就想着要独自打败这只野猪，证明我已经可以自己生活了，好叫艾斯你不用再担心我……”

看着路飞絮絮地向自己说这些话，艾斯心里的那些情绪就仿佛初雪一般轻易地消融了，  
“无论未来身在何处，这份羁绊都会永远相连……”  
明明是自己亲口说出的誓言，现在居然……艾斯又一次在心里嘲笑自己。  
“喂，路飞！”  
男孩的话被打断，他抬起头看向艾斯，  
“别像个笨蛋一样……”  
青年忍不住伸出手指，摩挲男孩眼下那道为了证明自己勇气而亲手刻下的伤痕。路飞他总是这样，为了一些奇怪的事情把自己弄得伤痕累累，  
“不要为了证明这种事弄伤自己……”  
青年温暖的手指划过路飞受伤的鼻梁，  
“哥哥我也是会心疼的啊。”

路飞惊异地瞪圆了眼睛，难以想象艾斯也会这么诚实地对路飞说这种话。弟弟眼睛里的惊喜让艾斯感到一阵脸热，青年忍不住偏过头，掩饰一般地咳嗽了一声，  
“艾斯！”  
路飞立刻黏糊糊地抱住了青年的腰，  
“刚才艾斯你说得我都要哭出来了！”  
“不许哭！就是因为你这样我才没办法安心出海啊，笨蛋！”  
“？干嘛又凶我？！艾斯才是笨蛋！”


	39. all路

价值十五亿的唇舌是什么滋味？  
橡胶构成的躯体到底有多柔软？  
你也会呻吟，会尖叫，会放荡地摇摆腰肢吗？  
你会在黑暗的船舱里自慰吗？  
潮湿、炎热、手指还有压抑的琐碎声音。  
结束后去餐厅喝一杯柠檬水吧！  
你口干舌燥的厨师会帮你倒进杯里。

你知道有多少双眼睛在盯着你吗？戴草帽的年轻船长。  
他们打量你布料下的起伏，打量你露出的皮肤，打量你安睡的脸和颤抖的睫，还有那最伶仃的手腕和脚踝，就连女孩也能把你握在掌中。  
你却只知道对他们笑，就好像从未有人用眼神吻你。

你的迟钝是从小开始的吗？  
是哥哥们的拳头和拥抱让你习惯了对隐秘爱意视而不见？  
还是你热衷于欣赏兄长们那不高明的忍耐？  
泛红的雀斑和耳尖、滚动的喉结和出海前的欲言又止、又或者是手套下绷起的青筋和无法隐藏的贪婪目光，是不是只有这些才能讨好你这个天生海盗？

你那么喜欢掠夺爱意，从朋友或是敌人那里，无论是身份还是立场都不能阻止。正义向你承认失败，邪恶为你抛弃胜利，高高在上的和尘土里的一起被你拥抱。  
还有你那高大又可怜的同盟，送你一颗胸膛里的残破心脏，任你把玩任你抛弄。好叫自己理所应当地为你心惊、为你憔悴，为你夜不能寐。

你到底是哪里来的漂亮恶人？  
这样不讲道理不通人情仰首又不许人亲吻？  
叫人只好只能只想要对你俯首称臣。


	40. asl

“别开玩笑了！路飞是我们的弟弟！”  
艾斯猛地推开眼前的金发青年，不可置信地看着对方。  
“开玩笑的是你吧，艾斯。”  
萨博丝毫没有生气，他顺着艾斯的力度向后退了两步，  
“路飞不在乎这个，我不在乎这个……”  
艾斯在萨博的目光下变得慌乱，萨博看着艾斯动摇的表情笃定开口，  
“你在乎的也不是这个，艾斯。”

萨博重新向艾斯走近一步，明明只比艾斯高了那么一点，可此刻的萨博却有一种居高临下的气势，  
“什么都不会变的，艾斯，路飞依旧是我们的弟弟。”  
青年压低了自己的嗓音，贵族特有的腔调让他的声音格外使人信服，  
“只不过让他变得和我们更亲密罢了，你不喜欢这样吗？艾斯？”

艾斯的身体不再那样紧绷，之前的怒气在青年的眼中变得深沉，艾斯用目光上下打量他的兄弟，他突然眯起双眼，  
“我说萨博，在我面前就不必这样装腔作势了吧……”  
艾斯的脸色变得阴沉，他终于看透了自己兄弟的小把戏，表情危险的青年向前逼近，迫使萨博踉跄着后退，  
“是你自己不敢和路飞表白才来拖我下水吧，臭小子！”

萨博此刻哪里还有刚才的气势，他一边后退，一边向艾斯露出一个无辜的笑容。金发的漂亮青年刻意做出一副人畜无害的模样，配合着那双满是笑意的圆眼，确实让人不忍苛责。艾斯脸上的表情不过略有松动，萨博就立刻转到艾斯身侧，哥俩好地勾住艾斯的脖颈，笑眯眯地给自己圆场，  
“别说得好像我在坑你一样，艾斯你不是也很想和路飞更进一步嘛……”

被看穿心思的艾斯只觉得脸颊发热，但嘴上还是不肯承认，  
“没你会想！”  
“说真的，你觉得巧克力怎么样？只要路飞吃了就算是答应了吧？”  
艾斯还被压着脖颈，一偏头就能看到萨博脸上的笨蛋表情，青年嫌弃地皱紧眉头，  
“你满脑子都是些什么？”  
萨博停下了脚步，他严肃地看向明显已经后悔说出这句话的艾斯，神色郑重地回应，  
“都是路飞。”


	41. 橡胶领域

“搞什么鬼？！”  
正打算一刀解决眼前杂鱼的索隆却因为脚下土地的突然变化失去重心，尽管在摔倒前索隆的剑气就划过了敌人的胸膛，但是威名远扬的三刀流剑士和眼前的杂鱼一起摔倒在地下的场面还是引人发笑。比如用月步在空中作战的山治就差点笑得从天上掉下来，另一边同样被“坑害”的狙击手则一边躺在地下射击一边朝着罪魁祸首大喊，  
“说了多少次了路飞！觉醒之前先告诉我们一声啊！！”

离自家船长距离较近的航海士小姐此刻十分后悔自己今天穿的是一双高跟鞋，弹性好得过头的橡胶领域让娜美狼狈地摔倒又弹起，再摔倒再弹起，要不是有罗宾帮忙，娜美可能真的就得这样持续到战斗结束。

不过最没有防备的还是和草帽团久别重逢的红心船长。坚硬的地面突然变成了橡胶，支撑身体的力量瞬间改变，握着鬼哭的罗也跟着向后仰倒。身材高大的敌人则是向前摔倒，面色狰狞地扑向眼前的罗，身经百战的剑士一边放松身体顺着重力倒下一边挥刀把敌人腰斩。被切割成两半的身体摔在红心船长的两侧，那让罗再一次被身下的橡胶地面高高弹起。

此刻的路飞还在和自己的敌人战斗，特殊的橡胶领域能让人失去平衡，但是对橡胶人来说领域内提供给他的弹力则会让他变得更快更强。路飞的身影在领域内四处碰撞，积蓄能量，只有见闻色霸气才能勉强捕捉到他的身影。路飞几乎是在瞬间就完成了对敌人的最后一击。但同时因为路飞刚才的快速碰撞，仿佛巨大蹦床一样的橡胶领域也即将迎来了一阵极速猛烈的弹动。

“不要啊！”  
“娜美小姐！罗宾小姐！”  
“一定要杀了你，草帽当家的！”  
“路飞！！！”  
意识到即将发生什么的各位也不约而同地向着路飞怒喊，但是显然这些都阻止不了接下来要发生的事。索隆十分明白这个道理，剑士选择沉稳地抱紧了自己的三把刀，一副令人心酸的娴熟模样。

在慌乱地惨叫中，橡胶领域终于逐渐安静了下来。各位在海上叱咤风云的大海贼们也算是体会了一次少有的晕船感受，一个个面色惨白地从橡胶地面上缓缓站起，  
“你是白痴吗？！”  
“不是说好觉醒之前要提前说嘛？！”  
“混蛋草帽……”  
被众人指责的路飞依旧活力十足，橡胶男孩跃跃欲试地原地弹跳了两下，路飞笑嘻嘻地看向自己的伙伴们，  
“抱歉抱歉！！”  
他嘴上在道歉，可是脚下却越蹦越高，乌索普慌乱地后退，  
“不是吧，路飞！”  
话音未落，大笑着的草帽男孩就像是被发射地炮弹一样扑向了自己的伙伴们，手忙脚乱迎接路飞热情的海贼们异口同声，  
“住手啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”


	42. 路艾+路萨

（一）

“你这毛病就改不了了是吗？”  
艾斯低头看着八爪鱼一样扒在身上的弟弟。路飞还没睡醒，闭着眼把脸埋进哥哥的胸肉里，饱满的胸肌被男孩的鼻尖压出凹陷，对于男性来说并无生理作用的乳首被男孩含在嘴里，无意识地吮吸。  
“嘶……”  
就算做的次数再多艾斯也还是不习惯被弟弟当成奶妈对待。

“谁让你小时候图省事，拿这个哄他？”  
他们的另一个兄弟萨博走进了厨房，一边接过艾斯手里的锅一边顺手揉了揉路飞的黑发，  
“煎蛋我来做…”  
坏心眼的金发青年扫了一眼艾斯赤裸的上身，笑眯眯地开口，  
“你去给路飞“喂奶”吧！”  
“滚！”

（二）

“啊，对了，前几天我的摩托车送去大修了！这是收据。”  
正在整理家庭开支的萨博接过艾斯手里的纸条，低下头又在账本上记了一笔。青年在本子上写写画画，等放下笔就立刻长叹一口气，  
“入不敷出啊！艾斯！”  
“不至于吧？！咱们俩上个月打工赚得不少啊？！”  
艾斯一下从沙发上坐直了身体。

“要是从恩格斯系数来看，我们完全是在贫困线以下挣扎呢……”  
“说人话。”  
“……就是说，家里的钱都花在吃饭上了。”  
两个人一起沉默下来，他们兄弟三个虽然不是亲生的，但是那惊人的食量倒是很像一家人。萨博扫了一眼艾斯饱满的胸肌，无不遗憾地说，  
“你要是真的有奶能喂路飞就好了………”  
“………我要是真的有奶一定第一个呛死你。”

“听见了吗？路飞！艾斯说要用他的奶呛死我！”  
萨博仰起头对着刚从楼上下来的路飞说，  
“什么？”  
男孩听了，噔噔噔地从楼梯上快步跑下来，  
“少听萨博胡说。”  
艾斯接了一句。  
路飞走向自己的座位，萨博却伸出手臂拦腰把路过自己的男孩抱到怀里，路飞也没乱挣，直接顺着力道窝进萨博怀里，细心的哥哥颠了颠腿上的男孩，  
“你是不是重了点，路飞？”

路飞没有回答萨博的问题，反倒是一直盯着对面的艾斯，青年和平时一样赤裸着上身，双臂向后搭在沙发靠背上，就像是在大方展示自己的好身材。路飞打量了艾斯好几眼突然开口询问，  
“你真有奶啦，艾斯？！”  
萨博听见愣了一下，然后就大笑起来，艾斯则是涨红了脸，抓起旁边的靠枕扔向路飞，  
“白痴啊你！”


End file.
